The Anticlimatic Return Of Aoki Hitomi
by dragonfly360
Summary: GaaraOC Missions go wrong and people die... It happens. So it's not often that someone comes back from the dead, especially two people... and especially not after eleven years. GaaXOC GaaOc. Rated T for safety. DISCONTINUED, MAY BE REWRITTEN.
1. Hometowns and Billboards

Summary: A Konoha genin, Aoki Hitomi, returns after eleven years when thought to be dead, along with her last remaining teammate and best friend, Hatake Yukiko. With old aquaintances popping up left and right, she is forced to relive the past. Finding comfort in confiding to one of the few people who has had it worse than her, she feels like murdering herself when she realises she has fallen head over heels for him...and he probably doesn't return said feelings. GaaraxOC

Main Pairings: GaaOc, one-sided SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen... possible additions over time.

Hello again! In this fic, Naruto, Sakura, Michiko(OC) ect. are sixteen, while Gaara, Hitomi(OC) and Yukiko(OC) are seventeen. Anyway, onto the long flashback prologue and short present day chapter. Enjoy! R n R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

_I was running, running away from everything. The smell of blood, the sounds of kunai and shuriken clashing...I had taken one look at the blood-letting battle scene and fled. How could a simple C class mission have gone so wrong, and so quickly?_

_I'm ashamed of my running, but not enough to turn back and fight. I didn't -don't- feel sorry for sensei and Toshio, I never really liked them. If they had been there, watching me fight for my life, even if they were stronger than the enemies, they would have left me. They don't care about me and I would return the favor. I look up when I feel Yukiko's chakra immediately turn around and start to follow me._

_Yukiko isn't mean to me, neither was her brother, like the other villagers, but she wasn't nice either. She was just...quiet. She was always calculating, observing, she was clever and quick-witted...a naturally calm and collected genius, everything I wasn't. _

_She was like Switzerland. She hated no-one, but loved no-one. She was as cold as snow, or she acted like it anyways. But I liked her. Neutral is better than... what everyone else seemed determined to be, an enemy. I think that Yukiko is nicer than she pretends to be, and I thought that she would be a good person to trust- I cut off my thoughts there, it would come to nothing. It always did._

_For the longest time I had not known why most of the people I met instantly disliked me, loathed me even, upon learning my name. When it wasn't that it was scorn, or if I was lucky, pity. Then, last year, I had found out the truth. I was five and walking home from the park, and then that drunken man had come up and just started talking to me out of the blue._

_He had told me that my father had raped my mother. Her mothers husband had left her, and then she found out she was pregnant with Hitomi. Because of you, he had said, your mother was forced to marry your father by his clan. I had ruined the life of Aoki Cheiko, an orphaned woman loved and cared for by everyone. My father, Ayaka Yuuko, was from a small but powerful clan. That was why Cheiko was forced to marry him, they needed an heir for their only son. Then he had died on a mission, a month before I was born. Cheiko was disowned by her new family, no longer of use, and left to care for herself and unborn child on her own. Things had got even harder after that. But then when I was just born Cheiko's ex-husband, Aoki Ryuu, suddenly returned. He had thought Cheiko had willingly had an affair with Yuuko, and had left her. He had come back to correct this wrong after realising his mistake. Mother had happily remarried him instantly, and then she gave birth to another daughter, with Cheiko's amber coloured hair and her Ryuu's dark green eyes. My parents loved Michiko instantly, but they hated me, the living reminder of a horrible year and past wrongs. Most of the village sided with Cheiko and her hate of her first born._

_I was sad, lonely, but also angry. No-one apart from a drunk man not in his right mind had had at least the decency to tell me! They hated me without just reason! I myself had done nothing wrong! And they acted like I had wanted it all to happen when for five years I hadn't known anything about it! I wasn't even __**alive**__ then! Cheiko is a kunoichi, she should know how to look after herself!_

_But as much as I tried, I couldn't bring myself to leave them. At least my parents don't abuse me - physically or verbally. They tried hard to love me, but it never worked. They tried to cover this up with fake smiles and encouragements, trying to be good parents for me, and for that I was grateful. I had never hated them as much as they hated me._

_I'm pulled out of my sad reminiscence by Yukiko's voice._

_"Why are you running?"_

_I turn my head slightly to look at Yukiko sideways. She had asked me so calmly, like she hadn't just seen a comrade and sensei fighting outnumbered, probably for their survival. I sigh and turn back to my never-ceasing tree jumping._

_"Because I do not want to help them." I reply warily._

_"Why?"_

_"Because they would not have helped me, had they been in my position."_

_"So two rights make a wrong?"_

_"No, it's more like don't judge and you won't be judged...Don't help and you won't be helped. I'm not going to be the selfless one, why should I? I'm a human, and I get nothing from making the extra effort. That's how we all think, unless we are truely kind and pure...and I have met no-one even close."_

_"..."_

_"Why are __**you**__ running?"_

_"...For the same reason as you are."_

_I tilt my head away from her, looking a her in my peripheral vision._

_"You know, this is the most I have ever heard you speak at one time. What brought on this change?"_

_"You are the same." Yukiko picks up her pace, leaving a confused me behind._

_"Oi! Wait! Same as what!?"_

_I rush to catch up, irritable note in my voice, but a small smile on my face. Little do I know I'm not the only one smiling._

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

_"They're dead."_

_I look up._

_"Who?"_

_Yukiko just cocks her head, expression stating 'who do you think?'._

_"Sensei and Toshio."_

_She nods slowly._

_I look off to the left, inspecting the night sky through the only window in our small treehouse. We had made it ourselves, but we didn't know how long we would stay here. Always moving, always running. I briefly wondered if we would ever stop running. It wasn't the first time._

_"Are you sad?"_

_"Not really." I answer honestly._

_"Me either." I look at her and grin. _

_"Have they just died or have you just found out?"_

_"They have just died, along with their new team members."_

_I snort with fake humor. "Only a few months and we're already replaced!"_

_"..."_

_"Do you think that they knew we're alive?"_

_"I don't think so. If they did they didn't tell anyone."_

_She sits down beside me on her rolled up sleeping bag. We had stopped off at a small fishing village to restock again. We still had our weapons, a bit of food and water, things like matches, toiletries and our clothes. We were on a C class mission seven months ago, it was at a farm being attacked regularly by the same bandits. It was a long mission, a month, so I had almost all of my clothes anyway. We were ambushed by enemy ninjas, jounins and anbu, on the way there._

_"Why did you come with me? You're popular, you have a brother that dotes on you, you were the best in our class for the one year you were at the academy... what are you running from?"_

_"Popularity isn't everything, neither is coming first. And I wasn't the only one who was only there a year." She glances at me for a second at the last part._

_I just carried on looking at her. She then faces me, expressionless, and still silent._

_"You haven't answered the most important questions." I ask, truely curious._

_She turns her head back to stare into the flames of the small fire I made. After a while she answers._

_"I'm not running from anything. I'm just running. I came with you because I choose to."_

_She turns her head back again to look at me, her face no longer stoic. I see the amout of excitement in her eyes._

_"Yes, I am an orphan, but my brother makes up for it and is far more protective, and I can never do what I want to. I'm always being watched, always have to be perfect, I always have to try to live up to expectations. It's hard walking in my brothers shoes. I'm running because I choose to, and I'm here because I chose to, and tonight I will chose what I want to do. Wether I decide to stay up all night and steal your chocolate, or to have a karaoke contest with myself."_

_I nod my head understandingly at her explanation, giggling quietly at the last part._

_"Yes, but I don't know when I'll be back. Won't you feel guilty if Kakashi thinks you're dead and that he's all alone?"_

_"You said it. I'm selfish. I care about my brother, but as much as I hate to admit it, in something like this I value myself more. Don't get me wrong, in a life or death situation, I would sacrifice myself to save him. But this is very different. And the longer we're away, the better. That way I can get more powerful in my own time, with no pressure."_

_I finally follow her lead and stare into the fire._

_"You're free, in a way."_

_She half smiles half smirks._

_"Yes. I'm free."_

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

_"Nii-san failed all the genin again."_

_I just turn and stare at her._

_She had just come from the closest village, masquerading as a woman with shoulder length brown hair. I watch as she henge's back to her normal self. Long wavy silver hair, cold ice-blue eyes and stoic expression. She was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt with fishnet underneath, and three quarter length grey pants, fingerless grey elbow-length gloves, her black jacket slung over her shoulder, along with the full pack she was carrying. She walks forward to stand next to me._

_"Don't look at me like that, people will think I just broke up with you."_

_I snort at that, coupled with her indifferent voice._

_"Just how do you know these things?"_

_She shrugs._

_"I talk with people now and again."_

_My incredulous staring returned tenfold._

_"What!? H-how!?"_

_She smirks at me, eyes never having left the treeline infront of her._

_"That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out."_

_She runs forward and hops onto the closest tree, landing and securing herself with chakra and turning to look at me._

_I shake my head as I jump onto the branch next to her._

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

_Here I am again. Back in that same instant when I turn around just in time to see ninjas in black jumping out of the trees. Sensei moves infront of us, throwing kunai and shuriken. The anbu do the same, and they all stick into the muddy ground. Jonin come from the left, and Toshio pulls out his sword and tries to stop them, gaining a large bloody wound on his arm. I look back at sensei and see a kunai in his thigh, and a small cut flowing freely on his temple. I stand there for a mere ten seconds as two of my team members rapidly get bigger and more fatal wounds. I can't take it. I turn to try and run, like I had before. But this time, I feel a kunai slice my cheek. I turn my head slowly, and see a grinning jonin. He pulls out some shuriken, sending them flying towards me. My eyes widen as I realise he is aiming for all of my seven vital points. I look down and see them a centimeter away from--_

_My eyes shoot open, and I sit bolt upright. I clutch my heart, which is beating frantically. I blink back the tears as my eyes start to sting._

_I calm down slightly as I smell pine needles and jasmin. Yukikos unique scent reminded me of home, in a strange way. I turn my left arm up, observing my only scar. It ran diagonally across my wrist. Yukiko had one just like it, and we both usually had them covered with wristbands or long gloves. These scars marked us as sisters._

_I hear her sit down beside me._

_"Do you regret it?"_

_Over the eight years we had definitely rubbed off on each other. She was much more talkative, most of the time, and she wasn't as stoic...even if it was only with me. While I no longer constantly wear my emotions on my sleeve, and I'm much calmer and patient. Although I'm still very, eheh, cheeky. When I want to be._

_"I try not to, and I try to convince myself that I don't need to. But I still have these dreams, each getting longer."_

_"They didn't die then, and they chose to fight and not to retreat."_

_"They were protecting me." I whisper fearfully. "I abandoned people who were trying to protect me. What kind of person does that?"_

_"Now you're making me feel bad. I did the same, I ran because I could, and I could because they were fighting sensei and Toshio. To fight for you was their choice too. You protected yourself by running away. I'm pretty sure that's what they wanted."_

_I sigh._

_"Yeah, I'm sure you're probably right. I just wish I knew why I get these dreams. All so similar, but all with a tiny change, with causes either a bigger or smaller difference in the outcome."_

_"Maybe these dreams are trying to show how choices affect everything."_

_I smile. "You're probably right again."_

_"Of course I am."_

_I shove her, none too gently, but still in jest. "Shut up!" I grin._

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"I can't believe we're finally going back."

"Hn."

"I mean, think of all the people we know!"

"...They're probably dead."

I shake my head.

"You're such a pessimist."

"Optimist."

"I hope so."

She chuckles once, shoulders bouncing, but continues smiling slightly.

I stare off ahead, eyes glassing over. "How long has it been?"

"Eleven years, one hundred and thirty eight days."

"That long? I wonder if anyone will recognise us." I ignore her precise counting, right down to days and most possibly hours.

She snorts. "Of course they will."

I grin widely. "Yeah, with your silver hair and my rainbow eyes, it must be pretty obvious."

"If they don't we'll beat it into them."

She turns to look at me after a few seconds, a response to my uncharacteristic silence. She cocks her head, asking a silent question.

"Do you think we'll get punished? Will we even be ninja again? Have we gotten stronger since we left?"

"We're not going to get punished, yes we will be ninja because we are much stronger."

"Why now? Why are we going back now? Why are we going back at all?"

She rolls her eyes. "You ask so many questions. Because we choose to."

I smile at her mantra, as it were. "That's all it ever comes down to."

"Yeah."

We continue on in silence. Until...

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Do you think you'll be able to wait that long?" She teases condescendingly as she glances at me.

I laugh loudly, causing some birds to fly up from a nearby tree, which only increases my amusement.

"I couldn't help myself!" Pretending to justify my actions, knowing I really didn't need to.

"Yeah yeah."

We slow down and hop off our branches as we see the dirt path leading to the gates of Konoha.

"It's familiar, but like something you see in a dream."

I nod, then feeling a bit stupid because she's walking slightly infront of me, I answer verbally: "I know exactly what you mean. I would recognise it, but I wouldn't be able to place it."

We come to a stop infront of the huge gates with kanji markings on them.

"...I guess we should put them on."

Without answering she pulls out her Konoha headband from her pack. Hesitantly I retreive mine and tie it around my forehead. It feels weird, not uncomfortable, just...a bit of deja vu. I look to the right and see Yukiko has tied hers around her neck.

My head snaps foreward as the gates open, and I sigh resignedly as I see Tsunade's hard expression.

"You two, follow me."

I walk foward confindently. Yukiko stepping up to walk next to me. We discover that grinning with frightfully accurate maniac expressions at the masked anbu surrounding us seems to unnerve them. Well, I do. Yukiko seems to have gone back to the way she was before - ice cold and apathetic. I was doing the same, but the opposite at the same time.

"I hope you're happy. I had to interrupt my meeting."

The Hokage looks back at us when we don't answer.

"You're allowed to talk."

"Will it be used against us?" I ask with the slightest hint of detached amusement in my tone.

Tsunade sighs.

"You are still officially shinobi of Konoha."

I look around, at all the familiar buildings, and all the unfamiliar ones. I take in the multitude of faces shocked at two teenage girls being escorted by the Hokage herself and an entire anbu team.

We soon arrive at the Kage building. We walk up the seemingly never-ending stairs to reach the top floor. I follow Tsunade as she weaves quickly through the red carpeted hallways. I'm a bit suprised when we're taken straight to her office. Opening the doors with both hands she walks straight into the spacious room, gracefully moving around the other two people already stood infront of her desk, another person sitting opposite her.

The blonde woman with an over-sized fan on her back and the man in black, including a hat with cat ears, with a wrapped object on his back turn around, looking at us in complete surprise. I refrain from looking incredously at the eccentric face-paint and hair style. The person dressed in Kage robes doesn't turn around.

"You two, come and stand where I can see you."

"Yes Hokage-sama." I say, teasingly stressing the 'sama'. Yukiko remains silent. I guess she doesn't want to ruin her image.

I walk to sit on the windowsill to the left of Tsunade, next to the two standing. Yukiko drops her travel worn pack and slouches against the wall next to me, hands in her pockets.

I stare out of the window.

_'Wow. This has changed. There's even Tsunade's face on the mountain. And that house there, when did it get three storeys taller? And that wasn't a park, it was the academy playground. Speaking of the academy, where the hell is it?'_

"So, was I correct when I thought it was Hitomi and Yukiko?"

I quickly realise it had only been a minute, and no-one had said anything. I could feel the stares on my back, coming from the two people standing up. Probably confused as to why the Hokage referred to us informally, no suffixes or surnames. Tsunade was shuffling through papers and scrolls, and the other Kage had yet to move or make a sound.

"Yeah." I don't look away from a particularly large billboard advertising the film of the fifth book in the Icha Icha series.

"I have some questions for you later. Unless... Kazekage-sama, would you mind if I asked them now? It'll only be a minute, and I'd rather get the big stuff out of the way, before... a certain someone senses them and comes running."

"As you wish." I'm a bit surprised at the young, but deep and masculine voice. Oh yeah, this was the youngest Kazekage ever. _'I wonder if he's hot.' _I think absentmindedly, remembering Yukiko's stories of fangirls. But I think he would have got those just with his power.

"Thank you." She turns to us, I can tell by her shadow.

She sighs heavily. "Where to start... why did you leave?"

"We chose to."

She growls. "That's nowhere near good enough."

"It's done now."

She sighs again.

"Why have you come back now?"

"We wanted to." I answer calmly, I don't want to anger Tsunade further, so I keep my voice indifferent.

"We have also finished traveling." Yukiko adds in, speaking for the first time.

"Traveling?"

"Yes," I answer, sensing Yukiko didn't want to, "We have traveled the five nations, but not most of the hidden villages."

I finally turn to look at her, and see her nod. I ignore the curious stares of two other occupants. _'No discipline... also, don't they know that's rude?'_

I shift my eyes to them. "What are you staring at?"

They both look away, embarrassed and a bit nervous at my cold tone.

"You," the blonde says hesitantly as she points to Yukiko, "remind me of someone I know, and you..."

"Who?" Yukiko asks with detached interest. I smirk, she hated being compared to her perverted brother. And the fact that she was always remembered as 'the copy ninja's little sister' did nothing to help.

"Hatake Kakashi."

I roll my eyes. "She is his sister. And you're only saying that because, frankly, who else has silver hair?"

Tsunade laughs quietly, half at what I said and half at the shocked looks of the blonde and brunet.

"Kakashi-san's sister!?" The girl shrieks. "But, what, how - we thought he had no family!"

"He probably thought I was dead." She answers coldly, making the blond look away.

"Who didn't? You disappeared in the middle of a mission, with nothing to tell us of your survival."

"Sensei and Toshio-san didn't tell them, then." I muse to Yukiko. She nods, agreeing with me.

"Tell us what?"

"They saw us."

Tsunade opens her mouth to reply, but is cut off as we sense a rather large reiatsu appear just outside the window, a little to the left (from her POV). I roll my eyes.

Kakashi opens the window opposite us, breathing quite heavily, the one visible eye wide. Unusual.

"Yu-Yukiko!?"

"It's been a long time, Nii-san."

He jumps through the window, asking as he does:

"Are you finished with her?"

"Yes." She sighs again.

"Good. You're coming with me." He grabs her wrist and drags her back the way he came, closing the window after him. I bite my lip, amused as I see the trails of smoke as he tries -unsuccessfully I might add- to drag Yukiko down the road. Yukiko trips him, kicking him in the back a split second later, making him face foward into the road and slide forward quite a way. Hence the trail of smoke.

The Hokage glances at me.

"If you don't want to go home right now, you can stay here for the meeting."

I smile at her gratefully.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Anyway, Kazekage, where were we? Ah yes, about the trading routes..."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

So, what do you think? A few flashbacks of the past, to show a bit about Hitomi and her background and personality and shizzle. I already have the next chapter almost finished so if anyone like, I will be motivated to write and therefore post quicker. I hope she's not Mary-sueish, but I never seem to get that pinned down. Oh well. The next one carries on from where we left off. Just so you know, most of this won't be from Hitomi's POV. There'll be several POVs, probably. Ja ne!


	2. Reunions and Muffins

Hey! I'm back! I know, 'How does Tsunade know them, and why aren't they being treated as missing nin?'. That'll be explained later. Some Sakura bashing at the end, and slight Sasuke bashing. Whoa! This is my longest chapter ever! Woot, This has already been added to two C2s! Thanks Shadow-whispers for both reviewing and adding me to your C2, and thanks to Animestar001 for faving and adding this to _your_ C2! You guys are the reason I posted this earlier than planned, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only a collection of plushies.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

_Recap:_

_The Hokage glances at me._

_"If you don't want to go home right now, you can stay here for the meeting."_

_I smile at her gratefully._

_"Thanks."_

_"Your welcome. Anyway, where were we? Ah yes, about the trading routes..."_

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

My thoughts drift off as Tsunade adresses the Kazekage. I turn back to the window, once again listing mentally all the changes in my...hometown. This causes me to think of the song Hometown by Adele, and I end up singing indside my head. I made sure I wasn't actually humming or singing. Not a good idea when in the presence of two Kages. Very bad impression. I decide eventually, after reciting a few of my favourite songs in my head, that I should listen in on the meeting, I might find out something useful. Who knows, they may be talking about someone I know.

"...As I'm sure you're aware the tournament is coming up soon."

"Yes."

"Have you chosen your contestants?"

"Temari and Kankuro" he paused fractionally as he gestured to the two nin behind him without turning around, "are definitely participating. I have yet to choose the remaining two."

Tsunade cocks her head, turning to me.

"Hitomi, how strong are you?"

"I would not know exactly, as I have not been in a shinobi village in six years." God, Temari and Kankuro are expressive. Do they even know how to compose themselves?

"But you are much stronger?"

"Yes." I nod as I speak.

She turns away. "If I were to test her, would you be willing to have her participate for Suna?"

"And why not the other ninja?"

"Yukiko is part of the Hatake clan, but Hitomi..."

"I was disowned, wasn't I?" I ask, not entirely surprised. I don't react to the pitying looks on Temari and Kankuros faces. Yep, definitely useless at hiding anything.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. This was years ago, that if you were to return you would no longer be part of the Aoki clan."

"Aoki clan? There is no such thing." I say, slightly amused.

She grins. "That's what I said." She turns back to the Kazekage. "So you see, Hitomi is unobliged to enter in the tournament as a nin of Konoha, as she is no longer part of a Konoha clan."

He pauses, thinking it over.

"I want to test her against someone of my choosing."

Tsunade nods. "Very well. Who do you have in mind?"

"Temari?" He says, a question in his voice.

"Sure, otouto."

I blink. She's his sister? Is Kankuro his brother? That's unusual. Most people wouldn't have their immediate family as envoys and/or guards. They must be pretty damn strong. I grin inwardly. I'm glad they won't be putting me up against someone too weak. I have nothing against weak people, we all were once, but there are times you need a strong opponent.

"Do you want to be tested now?" She asks me.

I shrug. "No time like the present."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Me, Tsunade, the Kazekage, Kankuro and my opponent Temari are in training ground 58. The Kages and Kankuro are standing a little ways back.

I look around me, taking in my surroundings. There was a bit of everything. It was a large forest, but there was also a large lake in the center, and various large spikes of stone stiking out of the ground. Good choice, they don't know my elements. Thinking about Temari's huge fan, I would say she was wind.

"Begin."

_'Tsunade, I hate you right now.'_

I leap away, landing on one of the pieces of rock. I turn around to look down at where I know Temari will be. She isn't even trying to mask her chakra. I see her grin as she pulls her fan off of her back. I hear the nervous voice of Kankuro saying:

"Temari? Are you sure you should-"

"Shut up Kankuro." She replies without missing a beat.

_'Definitely siblings.'_

She opens her fan, revealing three large purple spots. She swings it in my direction, but her shouted words are blown away. I don't even move as I silently issue a command and my shield comes up around me. I notice every single tree surrounding me has been affected, all of them reduced to stumps. I move my hand and my shield breaks up and moves towards Temari. She swings her fan again, and I quickly order my it to reform as a shield, but this time as a penal rather than a cocoon. This attack is obviously more powerful as I spot several deep gashes in the hard substance. I release my command and it drops to the ground, becoming a fluid, due to the fact that my strongest affiliation is to water. I scan the area and see Temari move her fan in a round motion, closing it at the same time. The interesting part is that she has also disappeared. I don't acknowledge her presence high above me, pretending to still be looking for her. I feel her movements suddenly become much faster as she obviously notices my shield, solidified once more try to sneak up on her. At my command, it reverts back to liquid for speed and starts chasing my opponent during her descent to earth. Temari moves her hands around, making her movements rapid and jerky. She occaisionally stands up to swing her fan at me, quickly jumping back on it so as not to free-fall. She suddenly seems to get bored with the game of cat and mouse, quickly moving towards a tall stump, landing and using her fan and shouting out an attack. Seeing as the liquidies shield that had been chasing her was too far away to get to me on time, I use more chakra to generate another, this one an extremely dense diamond-hard layer over my body. She was entirely focused on me this time and forgot about the sheild chasing her earlier. This time I manage to catch her, surrounding her body and adding more chakra to make it solid and dense. As soon as the wind dies down from her attack, I jump back down from my stine spike, almost grinning at the look on everyone's faces. Almost being the key word. I quickly drop the sheild fitting the contours of my body.

"What was that?" Kankuro manages to ask, how is a mystery beause his jaw is almost touching the floor.

"Kekkai Genkai."

I nod in agreement as Tsunade answers for me. Flicking my hand towards the ground, my sheild brings Temari towards us, still captive.

"What is your Kekkai Genkai?" The Kazekage asks disspassionately. I turn my head to look at him. Or at least I try. He isn't directly facing me, and there was some material falling from his hat, so I couldn't see his face.

"I can solidify my chakra."

He nods slowly. "I see."

I don't turn as Temari lets loose another devastating attack, managing to break up the sheild. She runs toward me, possibly to engage me in hand-to-hand combat. Another almost transparent, but slightly blue shield comes up around me. I flick my finger and it leaves me and forms a dome around her. She lashes out with her foot and her fan at the same time, disspointment on her face as she realises this is much denser.

"No need to go further, you've won."

I nod and release my chakra.

"Impressive. It rather reminds me of Gaara's sand tecnique." Temari grins, replacing her fan on her back, seemingly unperturbed that she just lost.

I tilt my head. _'Gaara...?'_

"Hey, Gaara, why don't you fight her." Kankuro suggested, turning to the Kazekage.

_'Oh, the Kazekage is called Gaara.'_

"I don't think that would be best."

"Why?" Temari whined, she sure was on good terms with the Hokage.

"Because here come her parents." Tsunade sighs.

"Do you want us to leave?" She asks me, a pitying look on her face. I hate that look.

I just look at her, letting her see a little bit of the nervousness, fear and anger I was feeling at this prescise moment.

"I guess not." She smiles.

I look back at the two approaching figures, glad that at least my palms aren't getting sweaty.

I don't move as they walk toward me, eyes taking them in. They had changed, they were definitely much older, and they weren't trying to hide it. Ryuu had his dragon anbu mask on the side of his head, sword over his shoulder, wearing the vest you gained when you arrived at chuunin, and the standard three quarter length pants and sandals, but they were both black and not grey and blue, respectively. Cheiko was wearing almost the same, with the exception of no mask and blue sandals. Ryuu was obviously wearing his mask to show off, and for obidience. And probably to make me feel small. They both had hard expressions on their faces, with not a little bit of loathing showing through. More so for Ryuu.

I hated them. To my face and for everyone elses eyes, they were Mr. and Mrs. perfect. While I was gone, aka behind my back, they disowned me. And now here they come, probably to tell me off and interrogate me.

"Where have you been for the last **eleven years**!?" Ryuu asks first, outrage in his voice, a huge contrast to his calm face.

I just look at him.

"Even if I did want to tell you, I wouldn't. You are not my father." I state coldly.

His face turns red. Not in embarrassment -I wish-, in anger.

"How dare you--!"

"Excuse me? What exactly did you expect?" I interrupt coldly as I take a step forward, four more to go. "Oh yes, thank you _so very much_for disowning me, dearest stepfather!" I let my voice become furious.

He glares at me. But I could sense his fear, it was rolling off him in waves. I resist the urge to make a comment about how pathetic he was.

"Hmph. Why are you even here." I ask coldly instead.

"Were here Honey, because we wanted to know why you left."

I tilt my head slightly as I look at her calculatingy. She doesn't even squirm. I shrug inwardly, might aswell tell her the truth. "I left because I wanted to, there wasn't much back here for me. And don't 'Honey' me, he wasn't the only one to sign the papers."

Cheiko opened her mouth to answer, but thought better of it and closed it again. She sighs, and murmurs queitly, but loud enough for me to hear: "I'm sorry."

I shrug. "You can't help it." I don't bother elaborating, I know she understands.

"But he has no excuse." I glare at Ryuu. "And no right, in my opinion."

Ryuu returns my glare, albeit not as scary and a little bit nervous. Cheiko smiles at me ruefully and hesitantly and turns to him. "Let's go." He nods, not taking his eyes off me, both disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That was over quickly." I say relieved. I turn around to see six eyes staring at me incredulously. I still can't see Gaara's face.

"Do you hate your parents that much?" Tsunade asks, just as shocked as the others.

"I forgot. You weren't here before I left."

She frowns confusedly. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything."

"Hitomi's parents treated her normally to her face, but thought she was the spawn of Satan, as they told everyone else, and most of the village sided with their description and treated her fittingly." Yukiko appears beside me. I turn to her, silently asking why she's alone with my eyes. She just shrugs.

I nod in agreement to her explanation as I turn back. "That more or less sums it up. They made me an outcast."

Tsunade frowns, almost glares. "Why?"

I sigh. "It's a long story."

She purses her lips, then abruptly turns away, back to the other three, two of which still wearing shocked and pitying faces. Kakuro was also staring at her chest, which had bounced at her sudden movement. I roll my eyes mentally. He is so lucky Tsunade hasn't noticed, otherwise he would probably be somewhere on the other side of the village. With large bruises.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Temari smiles, but still retains her pitying look.

"I don't want your pity." I say quietly, trying not to be offending. She looks at me, and smiles again in earnest.

"Hmmmm..." Kankuro says. I look at him, raising an eyebrow at him stroking an imaginary beard.

"Hitomi... you don't have a place to stay, right?"

"Right you are." I wondered where this was leading. He isn't planning to have me stay with them, is he?

"For once." Temari mutters, grinning at us slyly.

Kankuro doesn't hear her, or ignores her completely, because a second later he says:

"Well, we're staying here for a month, and we do have a spare bedroom... Would you mind staying with us while you get everything sorted out?"

_'I'm not usually right. What is he planning. God help me, if he's a closet pervet, literally, I'll...think of something horrible to do to him.'_

"I would love to, but... are you sure?"

Kankuro smiles widely, one eye closed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah I'm sure...and what kind of guy would I be if I didn't help a damsel in distress?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not your typical damsel... but thanks anyway."

"Well lets all return to my office, shall we?" Tsunade asks genially. As she walks by me I catch the gleam in her eye.

_'Oh no. She is so planning something.'_

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

After I had picked up my backpack and shoulder bag from the previously locked Hokage's office, and it was only about four in the afternoon, I decided I would go and stay until dinner with Yukiko in her new room in Kakashi's house. Temari was coming to pick me up at ten, after I'd eaten. Which is why right now, I was sitting on the sofa, wrapped up in a thin summer blanket with my best friend sitting on the other end. Kakashi was obviously in the kitchen, cause of the sounds of glasses clanking and the fridge door opening. He really does dote on Yukiko, and I seemed to have been taken under his wing. This brought my thoughts on to when he offered to have me stay with them, and I replied I already had a place to stay for now, and that I really wouldn't want to mooch off him. Which brought on his confession of his viewing me as a younger sister, ever since I was the first person Yukiko invited round all those years ago, and a crinkled eye.

Said one-eyed person walked into the room, holding a huge bowl of popcorn and three drinks. He sits down in between us, popcorn in his lap. I wriggle an arm free, grabbing a handful and eating them one by one.

I eye him amusedly as I grab another handful and he hands me my drink. "You know, you'd make a good waiter."

He just looks at me, and then smiles.

"If you say so."

I pout. "Mou, you're no fuuuuun!"

He chuckles quietly, picking up the remote and pressing play. I watch desinteresedly as the gorey scene of several people dying in a rollercoaster derailing flashes across the screen.

"Oh come on." Yukiko says after a particulary unbelieveable bit, "There was no way that would have really happened!"

Kakashi smiles and I say: "Hmmm... I wonder if there's some way to prove that without being locked up."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

It was nine, and everyone had decided to just skip food and gross out on the vairous treats Kakashi had stocked up on. I then, to my later great embarrassment, sneaked out some Smirnoff Ice. A few minutes and 6 bottles later, Kakashi found me and dragged me back to the couch, where giant dinosaurs were eating some innocent twat. I think...my eyesight isn't the best right now. My hearing was anything but, and the terrified screams made me clap my hands over my ears.

"Itaaai!"

My eyes were as wide as dinner plates as my hazy mind finally recognised **Yukiko** as the person eating a huge double chocolate chip muffin, spraying crumbs eveywhere. And the strangest thing was, she was **sober**. Or at least, I think she was. I squint at her face as I'm set down next to her, leaning agaist the front of the couch.

"What are you looking at?" She asks apatheticlly as I crawl onto the couch, staying on hands and knees, peering at her.

_'She's definitely...sober...' _It's surprisingly hard to think up a coherent sentence. A second later I'm back sitting on the floor somehow and a cup of water is thrust into my hand.

"Drink this."

I nod. "Alright. Thanks."

"I'm going to go fry up some eggs."

"Heeey. Can I have them... scra- scrab- scrambled?"

"Sure." He looks over his shoulder at me. "Try and sober up, and no more alcohol."

"Kaka-nii, that's mean!"

I stare down into the water, before drinking about half of it and pressing the cold glass against my head, looking at the light reflecting. I giggle at the pretty colours. I don't notice Kakashi looking at me, smiling happily at his new nickname, before going off to scramble some eggs.

"How much did you drink?" I can't remember how long we've been sitting here. And...wait, wasn't there dinosaurs? Where do the vampires come in?

I lean my head back against the couch, instantly forgetting the film.

"Six...bottles? Yeeaahhh. Six bottles."

"Of?" She prompts as she rolls her eyes at my slurred speach.

"Smeernoff Ice. Ha ha. Ice ice babaaay."

-

I look at Hitomi as she cackles, spilling some water down her front. Not that she notices.

Kakashi then comes in with a large plate of scrambled eggs and a large glass of water. He looks at Hitomi, who has an empty cup, and the front of her t-shirt which is completely soaked. Her head is leaning on the sofa, and she's snoring quietly.

He sighs. "I knew she would do that."

He looks at me searchingly.

"Have you had anything to drink? How much has she had and how much does she usually drink? How do I wake her up?"

"No, I haven't had anything. She had six Smirnoff Ice, and she has only ever had alcohol three times before. I suggest poking her in the side to wake her up."

He nods. "Good, and thanks."

He leans over and pokes Hitomi in the ribs. She sqeals and jumps forward, causing Kakashi to lean back slightly and balance the plate in his hand using chakra. She looks at Kakashi blearily. Then she giggles.

"Kaka-nii, take off your mask."

"Eat this and drink lots of water."

Forgetting about her demand at the mention of food, she grabs the plate and starts eating, taking gulps of water every now and again.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Temari planned this. I **know** she did. I should have seen it coming, really. I mean, what else could she have been whispering about to Tsunade?

I stalk calmly down the road, not bothering to check the hand drawn map my sister had given me. I could sense Kakashi's chakra from a mile away. I come to a stop infront of a three bedroomed house, almost identical to the others on this road. It was pretty quiet, with the three chakra signatures close together, probably sitting on the sofa.

I raise my hand to ring the doorbell. I feel another signature move toward me, so I lower my hand and compose my face in time to see...Hatake open the door.

She had long wavy silver hair, waist length, and she was wearing all black. I look up and see a calm face, with cold and calculating light blue eyes. She was very pretty. I wondered what Kakashi looked like, if his sister was like this.

"Come in." She says it coldly, but polite. She reminds me a bit of the Uchiha, or myself. Maybe that's why I like her already(as a friend, mind you). And the fact she wasn't undressing me with her eyes like all the other rabid fangirls.

As soon as I step in through the door I hear two voices talking.

"Kaka-nii! Please!"

A second of silence. "Why?"

"I just wanna seee!"

A loud sigh. "Fine."

An excited sqeal, and then silence. And..."Kaka-nii, you should have a fangirl club!"

"Ignore them. Kakashi is...himself, and Hitomi is very drunk." Yukiko steps up beside me, holding a backpack and a black and white shoulder bag.

"You can tell." I reply, wondering what Kakashi had shown her. I raise what would have been my eyebrows had I had any as I conclude that Aoki got to see the copy-nin's face.

Hatake walks through the door towards them.

"Hitomi, it's time for you to go."

"Okay!"

Said girl bounds through the door, wearing a short version of the usual grey pants(A/N: like Karin), and a loose black top(which looked a bit damp). Her headband was around her forehead, like a hat, keeping all her hair up in a bun. Her eyes...looked like they were several different colours. I also noticed that she had a tiny scar on the right side of her face, right next to the corner of her eye. Her backpack held in her right hand and the shoulder bag over her right shoulder. She was also pretty, but it wasn't the kind of stunning stop-dead-in-your-tracks Hatake is. Not that I care. She stops short as she notices me standing next to the door.

"Where's Temari-san?"

I shrug. "She couldn't come."

"Oh. Are you the Kazekage?" She asks bluntly. I wonder if she even knows my name.

"Yes."

"Cool! I bet Naruto-kun is really jealous of you." She laughs.

_'..."Naruto-kun"?'_

She laughs as she walks up next to me, and slides on her shoes, albeit after a bit of fumbling, losing her balance and falling into the wall. She turns around a bit to wave at the two Hatakes.

"See you guys later!" She grins at them.

I walk through the still open door, and hear Aoki close it behind me.

-

_'Oh...my...god! Who knew the Kazekage was so HOT! Hot red hair, __**red**__, a cool kanji on his forehead, be-beau...pretty jade green eyes rimmed with black, a maroon outfit that looks very nice on him...a cold but cute exterior...He's just so freaking hot!...I hope I'm not drooling...Does he have a girlfriend?'_

"You're Gaara-san, right?" I ask as I skip up to walk next to him. My voice was happier than ususal, like I was on a sugar high. And usually I would never have been so forward. I don't look it, but I'm really shy, especially around guys I find...good-looking, sexy, handsome, attractive, hot, gorgeous, fit...whichever adjective you want to use.

"Yeah."

We walk in silence for a bit, me wobbling slightly.

"How do you know Naruto?"

I blink as I look up at him. "Naruto-kun? I met him and traveled with him for a while when he was training with Hentai-san. Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"How long 'til we get there?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Half an hour."

_'...preeetty long.'_

"Are Temari-san and Kankuro-san your siblings?"

"Yes. Stop the twenty questions."

I just laugh, secretly glad he spoke some more. His voice is hot, too. Unsurprisingly.

"You should talk more."

What possessed me to say that?

He rolls his eyes. "That's what the fangirls say."

"I feel sorry for you."

He glances down at me sideways, a question in his eyes.

"I hate fangirls. They're **sooo** stupid." I elaborate slightly, shaking my head.

"Nice to know I won't be living with one for the next month." He says, sounding a bit relieved, causing me to chuckle quietly.

"...Why do you hate fangirls?" He asks after a second.

I cock my head. "You've met Ha-Haruno, right?" Sakura was my little sisters friend, before the whole Ino thing, and Yukiko would include her in her periodic updates, which included internal village affairs to just about anyone we knew, especially the people we don't like. We would laugh evilly at any misfortunes Yukiko would report. It's childish, but we really don't care.

He nods. "A few times, but we're more aquaintances than friends."

"Then you'll know she is, or was, the most **moronic** person **ever**. I mean, she had a great best friend, and they became enemies for some stupid dickhead who doesn't like her, and probably never will." My rant carries on in this fashion, stating all the stupidities Sakura had done, and how annoying she was when in fangirl mode, how she acted like she was superior in every way, how she was weak, how she had her priorities all wrong, and how cruel she was to Naruto, mirroring her crush, and then she moaned about Sasuke! When I finally finished, breathing a bit heavier, he asks quickly, lest I start up again:

"I thought you were gone for eleven years, how do you know this?"

I shrug, sidestepping a cat curled up in the road.

"Yukiko always seemed to know everything going on, especially about people we knew. I found out all this stuff from her. ...Is it true she's Tsunade's apprentice?"

"Yes. And she's friends with Yamanaka again, sort of."

I smile. "Then I hope she gets over Uchiha soon."

"Why?" He asks, genuinely interested, it seems.

"Because whats the point? You just get hurt. What a thing to dedicate your life to, you know. Like," I wave my hands in the air, more like flail, trying to emphasize my point. "Like, you know you're never gonna get them, and you treat it like...a competition or the lottery. You don't really believe you're going to win, but you do it anyway. Like all your fangirls, I bet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's just no way they're going to get you!" I laugh drunkenly, making my inebrieated state painfully obvious. "You just find them annoying, and you're waaaay too good for them anyway."

"Who do you suggest then?"

I look at him, failing my usual calculating look. Instead it probably looks more like a frown.

"Not some airhead who only wants you for money, or because you're the Kazekage. Not someone who wants to **use** you, someone who likes you for who you are, **all** of who you are, including your past, and your faults and insecurities." I sigh as I look forward again. "I wish I could find someone like that." I look back at him. "You too, right?" I grin and inspect the sky as I start to sing quietly:

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

I only knew the chorus, and it really was embarrassing to hum over parts you don't know and then burst into song, so I just left it there. I usually wouldn't sing at all, just in case I was awful. I'm really self-conscious like that. I turn towards Gaara, and see him staring at me like I had just grown a second head.

"My singing isn't that bad, is it?" I ask jovially, but also a bit worryingly.

He doesn't answer, just adjusts his stare from my forehead to my eyes. Well, eye. He looks away and then shakes his head.

"Thank God! How long 'til we get there?"

"We're here." He says as he points at a really large house.

"Yay! I really want to lie down."

He grabs my arm, stopping me forcefully from running forward.

"When you were saying all that earlier, about someone who wasn't an airhead...Who exactly were you basing that on." He asks calmly.

I look into his eyes, and see curiosity and the tiniest little bit of hope.

"Sorry to disappiont, but I was basing that on myself. That's the kind of person I want...And the kind of person I hope I am. The kind of person I hope I would be."

"I see." I'm very surprised when the hope doesn't fade, but I hide it as best I can. Which is not very well, gven the circumstances.

He lets go of my arm and crosses his as he starts walking the last thirty meters back to the house. I wasn't having any of it. Pouting, I latch onto his elbow with my free hand. He stops walking and looks down at me.

"I'm cold."

He sighs as he shrugs and carries on walking. I smile and tighten my hold, which had loosened.

I'm really quite tired when we finally arrive. Why was their house(sort of, I guess) right on the other side of Konoha? Gaara opens the door, and stops breifly to take off his sandals, gesturing for me to do the same. I follow his example, and place them off to the right. I let go of his arm, for both of our sakes. I just could tell Temari and Kankuro would tease us both endlessly if they saw. He walks toward a doorway to the left, going in while I just take one wobbly step forward once and wait awkwardly. He comes back out again after a short and quiet conversation and jerks his head, so I follow him up the stairs facing us on the right. We come onto a long corridor directly infront of us, with another to the left. He walks down the one on the right starts pointing out doors as we walk by them.

"This is Temari's room, Kankuro's room, the shared bathroom even though we have en-suites anyway, my room, and yours."

We come to a stop at the last door in the hall, on the right. Temari's and Kankuro's were on the left, the the probably huge bathroom occupying the rest of the corridor. Gaara's was on the right, and it was obviously the biggest. I was just grateful I wouldn't have to share a room or bathroom with anyone.

I smile at Gaara. "Thanks. Please tell that to Temari and Kankuro-san too, goodnight to you all, I think I should get some sleep now."

He nods and turns around, walking back down the hallway. I open my door.

Wow. This place is huge(it probably seems bigger to me after living in hotel rooms or apartments of varying sizei.e: small or really small, but I have a feeling it would seem huge to anyone)! Definitely Kage standards.

The walls were a neutral slightly creamy white colour, with the curtains of the huge window opposite me a dark sea turquoise. The furniture was mostly all wood, meaning the desk, wardrobe, chest of draws, bedside table, the frame of the floor to ceiling mirror, and the frame of the princess bed! It even had those poles on each corner, forming a canopy above. It seems that you could pull a little lever thing and some curtains, tied to each pole, would move and hide the bed from view. The canopy and the covers were also deep turquoise. I clap a hand over my mouth to stop a squeal emerging. Wait a second, hadn't Gaara said that we had en-suites? I look around and find a pale blue door on the immediate left. I walk toward it, and open it slowly to find...

The walls were tiled pale blue, matching the door. It was a rectangular shape, with me at the end of one of the long sides. The wall opposite me has loads of cabinets with mirrors above them. The shower/bath was right at the other end, it was very spacious, but it was dwarfed by the huge thing in the middle of it all. I walk inside and lean over to discover what it was. my mouth drops open...a jacuzzi! I so couldn't wait to try it out! It looked like you could do laps in it! I couldn't hold in my girlish glee any longer.

-

I was walking into the downstairs living room when everyone heard the loud excited scream:

**"KANKURO I SO TOTALLY LOVE YOU!"**

Said person just chuckles amiably as he cleaned his puppets. Temari straight out laughs, choking out afterwards,

"I take it she likes her room." She sniggers.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I know Hitomi didn't seem very drunk, but she is usually quite cold and calm, and she has very high tolerance. I want a jacuzzi -. Please R n R!


	3. Pancakes and Green Skirts

Woot! Chapter 3! I'm trying to not use the letter 't' too much, because the key is stuck, but as you can see, I'm failing miserably(sighs as she repeatedly squishes said key, hoping to squash whatever annoying hard thing is underneath it). Let us journey on to Hitomi's day at the temporary Kazekage household! Enjoy!

I also don't usually name the POV, but it's quite obvious(no offence to poeple who can't work it out).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... do you really have to remind me?sniffle

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

_Recap:_

_I was walking into the downstairs living room when everyone heard the loud excited scream:_

_**"KANKURO I SO TOTALLY LOVE YOU!"**_

_Said person just chuckles amiably as he cleaned his puppets. Temari straight out laughed, choking out afterwards,_

_"I take it she discovered the jacuzzi." She sniggers._

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I open my eyes and roll over slowly, blinking rapidly. I rub my eyes as I sit up slightly, clearing them of the sleepy dust in the corners. I fall back down onto the bed as soon as I had worked out where I was, arms stretching to touch the headboard.

_'Wow, sleeping on this bed is heavenly...I should get on Naruto's good side just in case he ever __**does**__ become Hokage...I've always wondered what sleeping on a cloud would feel like...' _I think amusedly, incredibly pleased with my temporary living quaters. I had taken a quick but relaxing shower the first day before falling into bed, after experimenting with the dozen different kinds of shower gels and shampoos. The next day I left early, and spent my time mostly at Kakashi's, where I did a some catching up before he had to leave, giving Yukiko and I some money to spend 'for whatever'. I had been apprehensive about that part, walking around a town I hardly remembered, where there are people who will probably know who I am. But my fears were groundless, no-one even looked at me twice. Then I had got back here and had dinner with the Sabaku's. I didn't say anything much, but they didn't seem to mind.

I lift up my left hand and look at my grey and dark pink wristwatch, noting that the time was eight in the morning. What the..._'I slept in...I didn't have any dreams!' _I think, amazed and shocked. I always dream, and wake up at the latest five. Sometimes I stayed in bed for a while doing...nothing, but I was always up and running, most of the time literally, by seven. I smile as I think that maybe this dreamlessness might last the whole month.

I lever myself out of bed, stretching once more, wincing at the very loud popping noises, before making my way over to my bag. Standing over it, I ponder what to wear as I look down at my current attire of pink baggy pajama bottoms and stappy white top. I should really get some more clothes, but I'm not exactly rich. On the run we worked odd jobs, mostly as mercenaries and the like, or waitresses. The longest we had ever stayed in one place was a small village for three months, when we had worked as bodyguards. I sigh lightly, pulling out my chosen articles of clothing.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"Good morning everyone." Hitomi yawns tiredly as she walks into the kitchen, one hand covering her mouth, wearing a loose dark pink top and knee-length black shorts.

"Good morning." Temari and I chorus, while Gaara gives a noncommital 'Hn'. She rolls her eyes discreetly, causing me and Temari to smile knowingly and Gaara to glance up fleetingly.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Temari asks the younger girl from where she stands at the stove, sounding maternal. I contemplate breifly what her kids will be like. Then I shudder.

Hitomi looks around the kitchen, noting my wonderful self and Gaara sitting opposite each other, both eating--

"Pancakes! Yes please!" She exclaims excitedly, as she sits down in the nearest seat, next to Gaara. I smile as take in the fact that she was completely comfortable about him, unlike the...vast majority of people. Sure, he was accepted and wasn't feared and hated by most, but few weren't uneasy when in close proximity. I smile a bit wider as I see Gaara's expression, hidden from Hitomi. Surprised and pleased, eyes incredulous and slightly wider than usual as he stares down at his plate. I eat some more syrup coated pancake so he won't see and give me The Glare.

I surpress a chuckle. He didn't glare often, and it was usually directed at the elders, but when he did it wasn't half-assed. I swear one time a guy actually pissed himself, and another fainted. Poor stupid young people who joined the council, who were the only people who ever deliberately aggravated Gaara, ridiculously confident with their high standing, thinking that they were superior. Idiots. It's simple, you annoy Gaara and you fear for your life. Not that he would actually kill you, but it would damn well seem like it.

"Do you want syrup?"

"Yes please!"

Temari snickers, before turning around and giving Hitomi her plate and looking at her curiously. "Before you were..."

"Before I was expecting to have to endure being around my parents...and I was expecting a lot more animosity from people, but it seems few recognise me." Temari frowns as she sits down with her own plate.

"I don't get it." I say, my confusion evident in my voice, "Why does everyone hate you so much?"

She sighs, thoughtful expression on her face as she takes her first bite. "Well...let's just say that my mother is very...popular, she hates me, and everybody else follows her lead. Except a few, who just pity me."

"Why would your mother hate you?" Gaara asks the question we all want answered quietly, looking at her calmly.

Hitomi sighs, looking at us hesitatingly before launching into her story. "My mother, Aoki Cheiko, was raped by my father, Ayaka Yuuko, then forced to marry him by his clan when they found out about the pregnancy. Her first husband Ryuu, the guy you met yesterday, left her when he found out. My father died before I was born, and my mother was disowned as she was no longer of use in their eyes. She had to look after us both, then Ryuu came back, saying he thought she was willingly having an affair with my father. They remarried, and had another daughter, Michiko. Michiko is perfect to them, everything they want, and she's treated like an absolute princess. They hate me, the living evidence of past mistakes, and they act like everything is all my fault."

She says the last part bitterly, obviously jealous of her spoiled sister, frowning down at her breakfast.

I look toward my left and sure enough, Temari is red with rage. "That's so unfair! Your mother is a kunoichi, not a defenseless civilian! They should hate Ayaka if they're going to hate anyone!" She explodes angrily.

"They do, he's just about the one person they hate more than me, but he's dead... And I apparently look a lot like him, especially my eyes." She states quietly as she chews, self-hate and disgust in her voice. "It's why everybody always knew who I was. I thought about wearing tinted glasses, or contacts...but I'm not going to hide who I am, or let it get me down. They're not getting that satisfaction." She ends grimly, voice hard.

"I'm sorry." Temari says softly, leaving her food and walking around the table to hug the younger girl.

"Don't be." Hitomi replies, returning the embrace. "It's not your fault. Anyway, I won't have to live with them for at least a month." She smiles as they break apart, but I could see the slightest apprehension. "Unless I stoop so low as to move in with Kakashi-nii." She laughs, her expression showing a remeniscence.

"Kakashi-nii?" Temari asks as she sits back down,

Hitomi shrugs. "Yukiko is like my sister," here she feels her wrist, piquing my curiosity, "and Kakashi is her biological brother. He told me he viewed me as a little sister anyway."

"What's on your wrist?" Temari asks before I could.

"It's a scar. Yukiko has one just like it." She doesn't elaborate, because the message is clear.

"When did you get it?" I get in before Temari does.

"Five years ago. I was twelve." I raise my eyebrows thoughtfully. Hitomi is the same age as Gaara.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why does Tsunade-sama address you with no suffix?"

"We met her when we were traveling. Of course, we didn't know who she was, and she didn't know who we were. She likes us because we're her 'lucky charm'. She basically had us gamble with her and won loads of money. We stayed in the same village for two months, and got to know each other pretty well, except for our pasts." She laughs, pausing before carrying on. "I remember when we first met her she had just lost thirty thousand yen, and when she saw me win the jackpot on a machine, she took me under her wing - literally. She carried me over to where she was and made me play poker." She shakes her head and carries on eating.

"That is actually...very believeable." I say, laughing as I stand up and put my plate in the sink. Walking out of the room, I wave nononchantly over my shoulder. "See you guys later."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I look at Hitomi sadly, barely having noticed my more annoying sibling's departure. Being hated by your own parents, for no just reason and no fault of your own. I hated them, even though I had met them only once. Maybe the fact that she's so similar to Gaara makes me feel like she's a sister already. I had always wanted a little sister, maybe just because one of my brothers is a complete pervert and the other is a sometimes intimidating ice-cube. They were both guys, and while I do confide in Gaara now and again, the trust I sense making him happy, it wasn't the same._'I'm going to cheer her up...I'll spoil her rotten, like she deserves. What should I do first...' _An idea comes to me, but I wait until we've both finished eating.

"Hitomi," She looks up at me curiously as I stand up, "you are coming shopping with me."

She blinks up at me as I grab her by the upper arm and drag her out of her chair. I see Gaara look up from his now finished food to raise where an eyebrow would be, causing me to wave and grin. He sighs as he stands up to collect our plates. My little brother is so sweet - when he wants to be. Just thinking about how much he's changed makes me want to smile.

"Now? But I don't have any mon-"

"It'll be my treat." I grunt as I haul her to the front door.

"No." She says simply, digging in her heels. "I'm staying with you, eating your food and using your stuff. I'm happy just being away from _them_. I don't want you to spend money on me. That's way too kind of you, and I barely even know you."

I smile at her. "I'm doing this because I want to, and it's not like I need the money. You deserve it and it'll be a good time to get to know each other."

She seems to realise I'll drag her there kicking and screaming if I have to. She sighs and walks over to her shoes, slipping them on. "But you are definitely getting stuff too."

"Sure!"

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"This is cute too! You have to try it on, at least!" Temari adds a mid-thigh white dress with a little bow going under the bust to the pile.

"Temari, I'm not really a big fan of white...Pun not intended."

I say finally, I don't want to hurt her feelings but I know I would never wear it.

"They have it in other colours! In fact," she pauses, presumeably to look. I can't see through the huge pile of clothes in my arms. Not that I'm complaining. I have never even been in so many shops. "they have it in just about every colour! ...What is your favourite colour?"

"Um...I have a few...black, red, turquoise and green."

"That's easy to remember."

"Uh...really?" I ask as she removes the white dress and some other pale items, adding the same dress in black, wih a few more dark articles.

I can't see her face, but I can tell she's smirking as she guides me towards to the till. "Because all I have to do I imagine my brother wearing black. Is that where it comes from?"

"Temari!"

"What? It's not a big deal." She pokes her head around the pile after handing over her card, smirk still in place. "You're only making a fuss because you like my brother."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. You can't lie to me."

"Fine," I grumble, deciding I might as well tell her, finally being able to see her as soon as the gigantic stack of clothes and acessories is removed from my arms and folded neatly into several large bags. "I think your brother is hot. And I like him. Okay?"

Her smirk changes into a smile as we walk out of the shop, bags in hand. "'Course!"

For a few seconds I try to understand what she means, until realisation sinks in. She basically just gave me her...permission...consent...blessing. I think. Do I even want to be with her brother? ...Stupid question... Duh! But he has loads of pretty fangirls, why would he even like me. I sigh inwardly. _'Don't even go there'_. I smile gratefully at her through my confusion anyway.

"Thanks."

"...We are talking about Kankuro, right?"

My mouth drops open at her exploding laughter, causing more than a few poeple to look at us. "TE-MA-RI!"

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I stare expressionlessly from the living room doorway as my sister rushes through the door after her three hour long shop, laughing her head off and shouting 'tadaima!' as she rapidly sets down her bags, running through the house, trying to be silent as she runs upstairs. She stops at the top when an infuriated but amused Hitomi appears, slowly putting down her bags without looking away from Temari's face. Suddenly Temari whips her head around to look at me, smirking. I know that look. She's thought of a way to talk herself out of the situation. She then leans forward and whispers something in our guest's ear, pulling back after a short while, grin/smirk still in place.

"That's low." Hitomi says finally.

"I know!" She turns around and skips downstairs, walking back to pick up her bags.

"Hey Gaara."

"Okaerinasai, nee-san." I say as I watch her walk up the stairs. She smiles at me, lifting a strap leaden hand to wave as she follows Hitomi upstairs, no doubt to try on what they bought. I just don't get my sister. Actually, I just don't get women, period.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

_'Perfect...I should make her wear this...or this...no way he will be able to resist. She already likes him, superficially at least, now all it takes is for him to feel the same. After all, it starts off with just physical attraction, and it turns into...'_

"Temari, stop doing that, it's making me nervous." A teasing voice interrupts my thoughs, and I realise abashedly(and inwardly) that I was laughing out loud, sounding like countess dracula. I laugh again quietly, rubbing the back of my head. I stop abruptly as I look toward the noise source and see Hitomi. When did she get there?

She was looking at me with one eyebrow raised, tying her headband around her forehead, under her hair which was held up in it's usual bun. I wonder for a second how long her hair is, I had never seen her with her hair down. Hitomi grins at me and pulls her head back into the bathroom. A few seconds later she emerges, arms held away from herself, asking:

"Well?"

I look her up and down. _'Nice'_, I grin at her, holding up a thumb. "Not bad."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I thought I had died and gone to heaven - the one where all the angels are modest and decent but unbearably gorgeous nonetheless. I once again thank my face paint and hat for one of their many uses, such as making it difficult for anyone to see my expression. So when Hitomi came down the stairs I was confident that no-one could see my reddened face. I don't like Hitomi in that way, but I am a closet pervert(most of the time). And man no pervert can resist such a body! She was wearing a short green skirt, it was tight around her hips, but loose and slightly wavy at the end, which was only mid-thigh. I could see some knee-length black biker shorts on underneath. Her sinfully tight top was white, with 'It takes 46 muscles to frown at someone, but only 4 break their nose' written across it in blue. Her sandals were black, with only a strap around her ankle and another just before her toes holding them on.

I reassemble my scrambled thoughts as I look away and fight back down my blush. I definitely only think of her as a sister...a very hot sister. _'Stop it damn perverted mind!'_

"You've been shopping with Temari." I voice what I had deduced instantly.

"Yes." She manages to reply evenly before previously mentioned epitome of insanity appears.

"And what does that mean?"

Temari growls menacingly. Hitomi ignores the sudden wind of my sister's arrival, and walks over to the fridge, opening it and leaning down to get a can of Sprite. I feel my eyes get drawn to her legs and I shift my body downwards a bit to try and see --

"Kan-ku-_rou_."

_'Oh __**shit**__.' _The blood drains from my face. Temari must have realised what I was doing, and she definitely wasn't a fan of my not-so-secret pervertness. I try to formulate a sentence before I get unceremoniously hit over the head. With a fan. It might be a war weapon almost as tall as me made out of iron, but it's still a fan.

Click.

Impossibly, I pale further as I recognise the sound of Temari opening said fan.

"You are _so_ dead."

"N-now, ca-calm d-down--"

_'I'm going to get a concussion...again.' _I think and the last thing I hear is Temari screaming before the inevitable happens.

"HENTAI!!"

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I hear Temari scream as I look up, shutting the fridge door. I shake my head and sigh as I bring the cold can to my lips. I could already tell that this is a daily occurence. _'The lesson is: don't piss of Temari. Kankuro doesn't seem to have figured that out yet.' _A tempermental femenist and and a perverted idiot...no wonder.

I glance to my left as Gaara appears in the doorway, raising what would have been an eyebrow as he observes the scene of his sister screaming and shaking his brother by the collar, even though he was unconscious with a huge lump on his head.

"What did he do this time?"

I roll my eyes at him jokingly. "He was...ehe, exhibiting his affection for my outfit."

I take another sip after shaking my head.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I watch as Hitomi walks out of the kitchen, toward the living room, her short skirt swaying slightly with each step, and I have to admit, I can understand why Kankuro likes her attire. I frown inwardly at the sudden thought, before separating my siblings and returning to the living room. Hitomi was curled up on the couch, a hefty book opened on her knees. She looks up as I walk in, nodding before returning to her book. I sit down on the opposite end of the same couch, sighing lazily. I don't move as I silently order my gourd to disperse, making it float down the stairs, bringing with it some scrolls and paperwork from Suna, describing the happenings I had missed. I had no doubt that things would soon fall apart, they were so worried when they found out that I would need to be gone for a month. Look at when I was captured by Akasuki, the village was in complete sandy disorder by the time I got back.

"I bet you're damn near invincible in Suna."

I look at Hitomi, noting the gleam of amusement and speculation in her eyes as she examines the chakra-infused grains. I think back to my battle with Deidara.

"It depends."

She just turns her head as I unroll the first scroll, on my newly made sand desk.

"Well, even if you aren't, that sand of yours is pretty useful."

"I suppose." I glance at her. "Shouldn't it be the same with your kekkai genkai?"

"The sand is imbued with your chakra, whereas my kekkai genkai relies solely on my chakra control, and on how much I have. First I have to use enough chakra so that it is actually visible silghtly, and then even more to solidify it. Which is hard, because my strongest affiliation is with water. My kekkai genkai's one huge fault is that I get tired easily. Well, that and if I run out of chakra I'm basically screwed. My chakra reserves are one of the things I've been training to improve."

"Hm."

She just chuckles and returns to her book.

I stare down at my paperwork(which involved something about a daughter of a council member, a new dress and a food fight), thinking back. Not many people, just Baki and my siblings, knew that being a jinchuuriki had left me with some permanent after affects. The rings around my eyes, hightened vision, smell, hearing... Which meant that I had clearly heard what Temari had whispered to Hitomi earlier. And by the look I had recieved as she had waved, she knew I knew. She had her own ways of telling me things about people, without them knowing, and mostly when they were standing right next to us. My sister is quite devious. She could've said only: 'drop it or I'll tell', but no, she said 'drop it or I tell Gaara you like him and think he's hot'. I wondered if I was ever going to explain this to her. Hitomi, I mean. Suddenly I freeze and think,_ 'Why hasn't she made this obvious? Told me outright, or given little clues? Or acted like all the...fangirls? ...She was first alone with me when she was __**drunk**__, and she didn't say anything even then. She could be really shy, but I doubt it...Maybe... she's just like me. Scared of betrayal. Maybe she's so scared, and her armour is so thick, that all she said even when drunk was "you're waaay to good for them anyway". It...makes me sad. That she has to do so much just so she can feel safe. I wonder if she'll ever find something to change for, or maybe she won't ever change.' _ I almost frown as I get a strange, unknown feeling in the pit of my stomach as I realise that she was still going through what I had escaped from five years ago, albeit slightly less extreme. I remembered exactly what it was like to feel... to **know** with absolute certainty that everyone hated you, that no-one loved you.

I look up at the petite girl curled up, reading a heavy and thick book, left hand curled around her neck as her right turned the page. She obviously senses my gaze, and rather than being uncomfortable, she just glances up and smiles. I stare contemplatingly before turning back to my paperwork, chin propped up on my fist, eyes narrowing as I realise this particular councilor had sent me drivel revolving around his doted upon daughter and her pet poodle.

I sigh and use my free hand to massage my temple.

_People never cease to amaze me...in the many ways that they make their stupidity obvious to the rest of the world. If only they had more talent in the "don't make the same mistakes" area. He must remember what happened last time I felt I had to rectify things lke this. Does he even use his brain, I do not need to know this... Why would I even want to know? Of all the things he could have relayed, he tells me about dear Ami's crisis in finding the perfect dog food for her darling Popo. Damn hypocrite. Always banging on about following the rules, when this has no connection whatsoever to important internal affairs...Why did I give up killing sprees again?...' _I sigh again loudly as I push the scroll to the side._'Goddamn you, Uzumaki Naruto.'_

I don't freeze this time, I just stop moving, looking at the far wall, my head slightly tilted.

_'Do I like her?' _It was the only thing running through my mind. I shake my head futilely, trying to clear it. _'It isn't important'_. I feel a little uneasy as a small voice answers me, "yes, it is". Because it reminds me far too much of Shukaku, or because of what it said, I'm not sure. Another revelation comes to me and I nod slightly, agreeing with this other errant thought. _'I should talk to Temari.'_

Without a word I return to my duties, resolve formed. I will talk to Temari privately(there is no way in hell Kankurou is going to be there, I think dryly, grimly imagining the scene) as soon as possible.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

We had decided, well, Temari had, to all go to the ball Konoha was hosting for the visiting delagates from the other villages. By 'all' of us she means me, her, Kankurou, Gaara, Yukiko, and for some reason and somehow, Kakashi. Then she had, somehow once more, managed to convince me to go shopping with her again. In the _same day_ as the previous trip. I just hope I don't turn into one of those girls that actually enjoy doing things like that. Things like dances and make-up and long showers. Ugh.

So anyway, right now she's herding me and Yukiko towards a particularly expensive-looking place. All elegant dresses, some of which could be mistaken for lingerie, that for some reason don't look slutty like others would.

I sigh and speed up to get there before Temari does, wanting to look and decide for myself. Yukiko, having spent the trip here getting to know the Suna-nin does the same, heading for the area containing silky dark-orientated pieces, eyeing the price tags even though she's already been informed of her treat.

I spot a certain dress straight away, and head over to it, fingering the green knee-length waves. I pout and Temari rolls her eyes comes over to me. Yukiko notices and comes over too, silently nodding her approval. I just show them the price. Yukiko's eyes widen and Temari blinks before saying,

"I think you should get it."

"You think?"

"Well, yes. If you find another you like, buy that one too."

"No way! Only one!"

"Look, you can get as many as you want."

"I don't want too many, what am I going to use them for!?"

"Whatever you want. And you're buying that one."

"But..."

"Oh for God's sake woman, try it on at least!"

Yukiko looked like she was about to bodily throw me in the changing room, so I carefully got the dress and almost ran. The poor woman behind the fancy counter looked surprised and a bit scared at the outburst and short flare of killer intent. Temari was laughing and Yukiko had her arms crossed, fuming at our pointless and going-nowhere interchange.

I laugh silently as I put on the dress, turning this way and that in front of the floor-length mirror.

Opening the door I look around for my two shop...mates.

"Yukiko? Temari?"

I whisper quietly, mostly hiding behind the door. It's suddenly pulled away from me and Yukiko eyes me critically, before nodding her approval again, saying 'It suits you' and heading back over to the 'sexy black silk' area. I know that she would have said more if it was just us, but that was basically a summary so I don't mind. Temari isn't looking at me, she was smirking smugly in my vague direction.

"...So?"

"Hm?"

She raises her eyebrows in question, and I hold out my arms like before. She smiles and says,

"Now, go and look at some more."

I pout.

"I don't wanna."

"Well you're gunna."

"Damn."

She laughs and pushes me back into the stall, telling me to hurry up and change so she can force some more garments onto me.

I groan at her retreating words.

"I _hate_ shopping."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I watch sympathetically as Hitomi practically crawls into the living room, collapsing on the nearest seat and letting go of her many bags.

"I swear...I'm _never_ going shopping with you again, Temari."

My sister blinks innocently and Hitomi glares at her. Unpertubed, she just grins and heads off toward her bedroom.

"Whoa!"

"What?" Hitomi asks, turning towards me.

"That was a patented Gaara Glare!"

She rolls her eyes at the same time Gaara does.

"It's a patented Hitomi Glare, actually. Well, it would be if it had the same ring to it." She laughs as she stands up.

"Well I'm going to take these to my room..."

I raise an eyebrow as she tries to grab hold of them all again. "Need help?"

I don't say anything as sand appears and picks up most of the bags, floating off out of the room and up the stairs.

"Thanks for the offer Kankurou, but it's sorted. Thanks Gaara!" She grins before paling. "Oh shit I just remembered...the ball is _tonight_."

"Yep."

She groans, sluggishly following the sand.

"Which means that Temari will be...helping me get ready. Pray for me."

I grin.

"I think I'll pray for myself."

"Eh?"

I grimace, closing one eye.

"Temari decides, or tries to anyway, what we wear to things like this ball."

"...I'll pray for all of us then. See you...not so soon."

I laugh and salute her, to which she flips me off, and glances at Gaara, who was lounging on the sofa, watching the television.

"I'm only here for a month. I pity you."

"...Right now, it should be the other way around."

He responds calmly, causing Hitomi to laugh and finally exit the room.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Phew, that was long! Leave a review(because otherwise I think you hate this story...and I won't be as motivated to write).

Oh, and about the television thing, you know that the have little communicators when they go on missions, so I think the Naruto world is pretty technologically advanced. Plus they would get state of the art. See you next chapter!


	4. Cocktails and Waltzing

Hello, it's me... I need to correct a small mistake I made last chapter, where I said a dress had knee-length waves. I mean to say ankle length(a ballerina ball gown). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own much.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

I'm in my room, arms crossed, foot tapping the ground as I eye the person standing opposite me.

"You should put on this one."

Temari says to me, holding out a red dress that is most definitely _not_ appropriate for a formal ball.

"No."

I say flatly, looking at it like it had just crawled from under my shoe. Well, it's not that bad, it's just too...I wouldn't feel comfortable in it. I'd constantly be making sure no-one could see anything they shouldn't.

"Yes."

She says, holding it out to me a little further.

"No! I'm not wearing _that_ one. Any one but that one."

"Why not this one?"

Temari pouts, holding the dress closer to herself and looking down at the front.

"Because it's too slutty! And--"

I start saying, fuming silently when I'm cut off before I can say that I want to wear a specific dress for this occasion(...the only dress that _I _actually chose before I was locked into the changing rooms).

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is! Look at how short it is! And it's so tight, and low-cut, and it's revealing and--!"

At the rapid fire reasons Temari pouts again and interrupts before I can say anything else.

"Okay, okay! I still like it though. Maybe you shou--"

Then she's interruped, by a certain someone 'poof'ing into the room, already dressed up like a doll in a black, silky and elegant dress. She looks at the scene, Temari looking downcast, and me trying not to hit something. She spots my hand resting on the bed, and nods at the dress it's on.

"The green one."

"The cavalry has arrived! Yukiko says the green one and so do I!"

I breathed a silent sigh of relief at her calm vote of the right dress, and then quickly put in my say.

"...Which one's the 'green one'?"

Temari says after a while, holding a hand up to her chin pensively. I carefully pick up the dress off the bed, and hold it, much like Temari had. Her eyes widen as she sees, like she'd forgotten all about it.

"..._This _one."

I say proudly.

"Ooooh. Why didn't you say you wanted to wear this one before!?"

"Because I couldn't get a word in edgeways!"

"...Sure, whatever."

"What!?"

"You didn't even _try_ to get a word in edgeways."

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Ye--!"

"Anyway, let's talk about your make-up, Hitomi-chan."

Her lok means 'not a word, I will decide...and THAT'S FINAL'.

I ignore said look and head over to the case that's open, several layers and split apart...parts filled with cosmetics begging to be used.

Harder to get sarcasm to drip more.

Picking out black eyeliner, I apply some quickly(as possible if I don't want to poke myself in my eye), putting on some brown eyeshadow and a little bit of glitter. I also put on some clear lipgloss and mascara.

Turning I point to my face.

"There."

"How did you manage to do that!?"

"Do what?"

"Do it so nicely and so quickly and I can't do that and my god your eyes look huge!"

I pause at the fast a garbled sentence. "Is that a compliment? Yeah, it is. Thanks."

"...Do my makeup?"

"No."

"Tips, at least."

"Well, don't go OTT, don't put on lipstick, lipgloss, and make your eyeshadow either the same colour as your eyes or a really dark one, to make them stand out more."

"I always thought you needed a different, bright colour to do that."

"You are both idiots."

Yukiko cuts in, ignoring us after that and heading for the door.

"...What? Hang on, wait. Wait! Where are you going!"

Temari asks, looking like she wants to attack the person who just called her an idiot.

"Away."

"Why?"

"Because if I stay I will get more annoyed than I already am, and bad things -for you- will happen."

"Whatever."

Temari huffs, crossing her arms and looking away. I step up to her and whisper in her ear, waving a hand.

"...No Temari, seriously. Let her leave."

"Hmph."

Yukiko turns her head and looks at us -more specifically, Temari- with a evil look in her eye.

"One more word and I will rip your dresses. _All of them_."

"..."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Oh...My...God! Aha...ahahaha!"

Kankurou continues to roll around on the floor, stopping abruptly when Yukiko comes in, looking down at him apathetically, expression slightly incredulous. She looks at me and raises and eyebrow. I just shrug and a corner of her mouth quirks for a split second before she steps around my brother and sits down on an armchair, crossing her legs.

"You are going to dirty your suit. Get up."

She says indifferently, and Kankurou leaps up and brushes himself down.

"Taking orders now, Kankurou?"

I ask, seeing as Temari isn't here.

He stiffens and his head turns toward me, and I see his teeth clenched together.

"Gaa--"

He's cut off by said sister's voice, and she comes down the stairs.

"Hey, hey! We're ready! Let's go! We're going to be so late it's unfashionable if you don't hurry up!"

"Oi, you were the one who was holding us up!"

Hitomi's voice sounds down the staircase.

Temari waves a hand up and down.

"That doesn't matter."

"Huh. Thought so."

Kankurou says, rolling his eyes and heading towards the door. Then he stops and turns around, eyeing Temari's dress.

"Are you sure that's... alright?"

"I'm not a nun. Not like some people."

After bopping him on the head, Temari pouts and turns towards the hidden stairway.

"It's a really nice dress and all, but you look like you're going to church."

Hitomi just laughs.

"Yes, we all wear dresses like this, with the make-up and jewelry, for church. I forgot."

Temari grins and laughs a little sheepishly, and starts walking towards the door, Hitomi following.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Even though I'm trying as hard as I possibly can not to, I still look out of the corner of my eye and stare. He...looks...gorgeous. I gulp and quickly look away, surreptitously wiping my chin(just to make sure). This is just great, now I'll be distracted for the entire time and trip over my own two feet...If I dance, that is. Which I won't. I'll just hang around with Yukiko, she's as unused to being with people as I am. She'll do all the talking. She absolutely hates politics, she's straightforward and sincere...she just withholds most information. Therefore, an intricate, delicate affair of distrust, acting, carefully concealed threats and ploys is not her thing. Must be why she's really good at it.

Anyway, the point is, there is no way in heaven or hell I'll be talking or dancing tonight.

I smile as I glance at Yukiko, catching her eye and shaking my head a little. She raises both eyebrows a fraction of an inch before smirking and glancing away. I blink, until her eyes flick up to a place behind me and a deep voice says my name.

"Hitomi?"

I turn and gaze confusedly up at green eyes.

_'Jade, light jade green.'_ I decide.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my date for the ball?"

He asks disspassionately, but I feel like blushing anyway. I smile hesitantly, thinking sadly that my night of invisbleness has just leapt out of the window.

"Sure."

I reply, shooting a look at Yukiko who uttered one chuckle before reverting back into a stoic mask.

Albeit with a twitching muscle around the corner of her lip. Damn her.

Gaara bows his head slightly, still looking at me.

"Thank you."

We arrive out of the huge open doors at the bottom of the Hokage building, and Gaara offers his arm, and I loop mine with his.

I spot Kakashi(when did he show up?) graciously doing the same for Yukiko, smile visible through the mask. I must admit, with the black tuxedo and matching mask, with no Icha Icha book in sight, he does actually look like a gentleman. And he even says a non-perverted comment about her dress.

I bet every girl is wishing they're related now.

Kankurou and Temari, on my other side, are walking in next to each other, looking confident and completely at home.

It's with that thought that I realise that I will be talking quite a bit tonight, being the Kazekage's date.

...And I'll have to dance with him.

Have isn't actually the right word. The thought of have to do the tango or viennese waltz(or salsa...) with him is very appealing. Or it would be if I actually knew how to do either of those with some degree of style. Style means not stomping on the other's foot with my heels(those things are completely useless anyway! Uncomfortable and hard to walk in, they're death traps!) or falling over gracelessly. (Oh well, atleast I'm wearing ballet slippers. Rather nice white ones that I chose with little glittery stones that match my necklace and earrings.)

I resist the urge to lift a hand and fiddle with something.

"Gaara?"

I mutter quietly, while smiling graciously at the Hokage, who is dressed in her formal robes.

"Yes?"

He replies just as quietly, glancing down at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to tell you now that I cannot dance."

He looks away again.

"I can. I'll lead."

That means 'don't worry' in Gaara speak. Also known as Yukiko speak.

I inhale silently but deeply as we step forward together, immediately being approached by a couple. I hear a low murmur as my date explains to me who they are.

It's going to be a _long_ night.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Hitomi smiles carefully at one of the younger members of the Konohagure coucil, blushing just enough as he kisses the back of her gloved hand. She turns just a little to talk with his wife, her gown shimmering with the movement.

It's green, with tiny jewels studded everywhere, making it sparkle under the light, but not too much. It has a not too low neckline, in a V-shape to show off her necklace, and is quite form-fitting and melds with her shape perfectly until her hips, where it widens out into waves, which aren't too poofy. Her jewelry is a simple silver chain for a necklace, with precious stonesinto a twisting shape. Her earrings dangle to her jawline, also silver, with the same precious stones on little chains of different lengths. Her hair is up into a swirlingbun, with little bits flicking out slightly, with clips here and there.

She looks beautiful.

I want to tell her so, but I don't, because that may be overstepping the line.

Focusing my attention on the council member, I hear him speak of my thoughts, and Hitomi hears him, smiling before answering a question from the man's wife.

After that Tsunade comes over, saving us by speaking normally. Hitomi visibly relaxes and talks easily with her, the two sharing a few laughs of moments long passed.

Then the dancing starts.

The first dance is simple, a slow song with simple steps. Hitomi puts her arms around my neck, something I find myself enjoyinga little too much. Once that is over comes a waltz. Here she just holds onto me and tries to place her feet on the floor every once in ablue moonwhile I lead. After a few more dances we decide for refreshments, missing out on a rather complicated and relatively fast dance.

She looks relieved as I suggest that we go to speak with someone standing at the drink table.

Kankurou turns and smiles at us, one eye closing.

"Hey, how are you guys?"

"Fine."

I say, pouring myself a drink of punch(which is a pinky red colour) made of things unknown. Hitomi chooses a low alcohol content cocktail, which is a nice mix of bright blue and clear liquid.

After she takes a sip I ask if it's nice, having discovered that the punch is awful.

She hands her to me, and I decide I like this one. She smiles and laughs as Kankurou sates that she has good taste. After this he shoots a meaningful look at the girl in questions and she flushes. Spluttering a little, she asks him where Temari is.

When Kankurou replies that my dear sister somehow dissppeared only a few minutes after the ball started, Hitomi hisses and almost stomps her foot.

"Damn her!"

I just smile and Kankurou laughs, then a Suna coucil member appears and it dies down quite suddenly. The old geezer in question ignores the burning stare my borther is shooting him as I politely(as possible) answer his questions.

When I place a hand on the small of Hitomi's back to move her forward, she blushes and glances at me. However, when talking with the council member, she turns quite detached but polite. I watch this with curiosty, I'll have to find out why this is.

But I think I'll ask Hatake, she would probably actually answer.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Three _hours_ later, me and Gaara are stepping outside, and I take a deep breath of the refreshing night air. Kankurou had left about half an hour before, talking of wantinga calming bath before going to bed. Unless he falls asleep in the bath, which he admitted was a possibilty. I grin at Kakashi and Yukiko, who are on their way home. I wave with my free hand and say goodbye, to which Yukiko nods, and her brother grins.

"Thank you."

I hear a very quiet voice as we start walking home, still linked by the arms.

"No problem."

I feeling like adding in some vulgar slang(especially when I think of Temari ditching me to sneak away. After all that nagging and hassle she leaves after only a few minutes! Traitor, she loves making me suffer), finally free of having to talk posh, but I don't, content with just being out of there. Tilting my head back, I eye the stars and smile at them.

The dance is over. It's time to celebrate.

I glance to my left andfreeze up. I stare, horrified, at the inconspicuous house, with pretty blinds and nice big trees outside. There are some colourful flowers in troughs and hanging pots that match thepart of the garden dedicated to just that -lilies, buttercus, tulips, roses, bluebells...

I grip Gaara's arm a little tighter and look away, walking a little faster.

He eyes the house.

"Is that where they live?"

"Yes."

He pauses, and I tug on his arm a little. He pulls me back towards him(Ifeel his chest through his robes for just a second)and sand envelopes us. We appear in the hallway outside my door, and I smile gratefully.

"Thanks."

He examines my face, staring intently. I blush just a little, and then he leans down a places a kiss on my lips, pulling back and saying in a slightly amused voice,

"Good night."

He the turns away and enters his room, closing the door after him quietly. I rest two fingers on my lips, smiling underneath them as I realise he made it an actual date. With the good night kiss an everything.

What does that mean? Does he like me, or would he do that to anyone who was his date?

...Nevermind.

I don't care. He kissed me! I grin widely and open my door, humming a tune as I do so.

I never notice the eyeball that was watching me disperse into sand.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

...I'm so tired. It's some ungodly hour in the morning(ugh, three).Gaara's getting lots of POV time, isn't he? See you then(quite soon I expect, most of it is already written), review and make me literally jump with joy(please?).


	5. Nightmares and Ketchup

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...do I? :S

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Here I am again. Watching my mentor and comrade walking in front of me. However hateful or condescending they may have seemed to be, it doesn't change the fact that they were protecting me, that we were a team. I don't wait this time. I run straight away, before the enemies even touch the ground I turn and run. I leap onto a branch and frantically start jumping, making a zig-zag pattern. I hate running, but not enough, no where near enough, to do anything about it. I was so weak. My heart stutters as a kunai thuds into the next branch I was going to jump onto. My head snaps around as I look for the attacker. I haven't even found him before I look down and see four shuriken bury themsleves deep into my grey jacket. Ignoring the pain, and the blood now pouring rapidly down my front, I look up at my attacker.

_'Sen-sensei...?'_

I jerk forward and sit up abruptly and bang my head onto the bedpost. Strangely enough, I'm glad. It wakes me up and clears my head of everything but pain and how to get rid of it. I grasp my head and wait until the ringing in my ears dies down. I sigh and pull myself up, so I can reach the lightswitch. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, curling my toes in the thick bluish white carpet for a second before heaving myself up and making my way over to the bathroom. I rub my forehead. Note to self: stop sudden movements after nightmares.

Nightmares... I ponder. I'd never really thought of it that way.

I find some glasses on the counter and pour myself a cup of water. I press it to my temple before drinking it.

I wander back into the bedroom, finding out that it's only three in the morning. I sigh, I know from previous experience that I won't be able to go back to sleep. I don't even know why I don't just give up sleeping altogether. I look at the open window. I decide then to go out on the roof.

I look down at my attire. The same shorts I wore underneath my green skirt, they're okay, and a short-sleeved black t-shirt. Walking over to the backpack next to the bed I take out a dark green hoodie jacket. Pulling it on and zipping it up, but keeping the hood down, I make my way over to the window, and poke my head out. After making measurements I find out that I would have to use chakra to get up there either way. I climb out onto the ample windowsill and just walk up the side of the building. I come onto the actual roof and see that it's on a slope. I just turn around and sit down on the edge, in a corner bit over my room where it gets wider after the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Thanking the gods that I didn't jump, I turn my head to see Gaara sitting quite close to me, over his room. He has one leg over the edge, and one foot resting on the edge, with his right arm over it and his left arm slightly behind him, supporting him(A/N: you should see the pic where he doing this pose. Yes, pose). He's wearing the same maroon and brown outfit from before, not his formal robes, and he now has a gourd resting next to him.

Ignoring the lump in my throat and the way my heart is excitedly beating faster and my mind is remembering the good night kiss, I reply somewhat calmly.

"I should, but I can't." I sigh.

"Why?"

I get distracted momentarily as the wind ruffles his blood red hair and I slap myself mentally._ 'It was just a kiss! Pull yourself together!'_

"Nightmares." I say simply. Obviously simple isn't enough for him because a moment later he prompts:

"Of?"

"The night I...left." I respond vaguely.

"I see."

I get up and walk over, sitting down next to him. He doesn't look at me. But a second later, I hear an apathetic voice ask,

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I know I won't be able to go back to sleep if I try, and I'm guessing you're an insomniac because of the rings around your eyes, so you won't be sleeping either. So, were going to be here a while, and I want some company, and you probably do too."

I lean back on both arms and close my eyes, feeling the wind on my face.

"Everyone says its eyeliner."

I crack open an eye and look at him. "Then they obviously completely misjudged you."

He finally looks at me, glancing down for a second. I shrug as I close my eye again. _'I'm probably going to fall asleep out here, but I don't care...'_

-

We end up passing and hour or so in silence. I'm looking at the moon, and she's... what is she doing? I glance down at her. She's asleep. Her hair is splayed out next to her head in its looping ponytail, and her legs are dangling over the edge of the roof. In a very strange way, I find myself disappionted at the fact that I can't see her uniquely coloured eyes. Thinking that she wont want to stay out here in the cold and catch hypothermia, I pick her up bridal style and start walking across the roof, when she suddenly starts twisting in my grip. I look down at her, her face is in a look of surprise, horror and fear, the one of someone who has just realised they've been betrayed but it hasn't quite sunk in yet. Her hands are grabbing onto me, forming fists. For a second I wonder if she's like this because I picked her up.

"No...sensei... Why...? no...don't!" She moans as she buries her head in my chest.

_'A nightmare.' _

I look down at her thougthfully as I review my options. There aren't many. She wasn't going to be letting go soon, judging by the iron grip she has, and she will still probably catch a cold at the very least if we stayed out here. I sigh as I summon my sand to transport us down into my room. It reforms as my gourd in the corner of said room. I lay Hitomi down on the deep red bedcovers, or at least I try. She's still got a strong grip on my jacket, making me fall forward. My arms snap forward, making them fall either side of Hitomi's head.

I stare down at her. She is centimeters away from me, making me remember the kiss I had given her. I can't even remember deciding to do that, or to use the third eye just to watch her wide smile and happy step. I know there's no way I can ignore the fact of her feelings for me...now that I'm acting like this.

_'Do I really like her too?...It doesn't...'_

I cut my thoughts off and take a deep breath, feeling Hitomi's own on my face. Before this gets out of hand I let myself fall sideways so that I'm lying next to her. I have a feeling I'm going to regret it. Hitomi pulls herself closer to me, her hair tickling my chin. I sigh, carefully wrapping my arms around her. Maybe she'll wake up soon. Hopefully.

_'Hopefully she stays asleep actually. She'll take it the wrong way and chuck me out of the window like Temari would, or she'll get the wrong idea... Is it the wrong idea?...'_

-

"Jesus H. _Christ_! Kankuro! Get your ass up here!" Temari whispers frantically at me. I get up at once, despite the fact that it's only six and I have only just got up. She doesn't usually act like that... well, she does, but not with that voice.

"What is it?" I whisper back worredly as I walk out of my room.

She just grabs onto my sleeve and drags me down the corridor leading me to... I dig my heels into the carpet.

"No way! You know how he is about people going into his room!"

She looks back at me, smiling mischeiviously.

"He'll never know, that's why we're going!"

My curiosity piques. I groan quietly as I realise I'm going to have to find out what's made Temari so confident. I start walking again, but this time she stops me.

"Don't scream or shout or panic." She says seriously, before doing a Naruto-esque grin and taking the last step and opening the door the whole way.

My jaw almost hits the floor. Gaara,_ Gaara_, is _sleeping_, in the arms of a cute girl no less!

Hitomi has her back to my little brother's(not so little anymore) chest, head tucked underneath Gaara's chin, whose arms are around her middle, and her hands are holding his in place. But the most surprising thing is, there isn't a millimeter of space in between them!

Gaara is still quietly nervous about human contact, sure he has to entertain all the higher class ladies, being the Kazekage and all, but he tries not to touch them. And here he is, making sure Hitomi is as close as possible. And he has only known her a few days, and he's comfortable enough to sleep around her! Shukaku has been removed from him but he still finds it hard to sleep, and doesn't mostly. Mainly because he doesn't trust anyone other than Temari and myself to be vanurable around. And in his eyes you couldn't get more defenceless than asleep. The look on his face... so peaceful.

I smile as I back out of his room slowly, closing the door after me with a quiet click.

I turn to Temari, who is still smiling like the Cheshire cat. We walk down to the living room. As soon as we are comfortably settled I say,

"He trusts her."

She nods, smile fading as she talks seriously again. "Enough to be asleep around her. Or seem like it. And maybe let down his sand shield."

"If he was only pretending, he didn't care enough to hide what he was doing. Temari...should we do something--"

"No. If we try to push them they'll get uncomfortable. I want Gaara to be happy. Let them do it in their own time." She cuts me off, serious expression still on her face.

"Yeah, I guess. How did it happen though? Does she even like him?" I reply, thinking about all the failed attemps before with fangirls that weren't too obsessed or daughters of someone important. I don't have to ask if my little brother has a crush(_'at least!'_)on our guest, what I have just seen is proof enough.

"Yes, she told me, but don't tell her that. And we mustn't let them know what we saw, or tease them."

"Aww man!"

"Don't even think about it!" She threatens.

"Just one little--" I try to reason with her, being... reasonable.

"NO!" She roars, picking up her fan, which is made out of iron might I add, and whacking me over the head with it. Suddenly we remember about trying to be quiet, and we both freeze. After ten minutes and nothing has happened, we relax and walk into the kitchen, where the resulting food fight ensues.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I groan as I roll over, finding something warm and burying my head into it. My head hurts a bit, a hangover maybe... I try to organise my scrambled thoughts. The dream again, hit my head, went out onto the roof, found Gaara there. But there is something wrong... I can't remember what it is! How did I get onto this bed? My arms tighten around-- **Holy**_** shit**_. I slowly open my eyes, seeing a maroon collar and deliciously pale skin. I close them again, and open and...- no. Gaara's neck is still there. I pull back a bit and slowly look up. I feel relieved and somewhat dissapionted when I see no jade green eyes looking back at me. _'He must be meditating, or he can fall asleep if he really wants to...' _ I slowly try to wriggle away, stopping suddenly when Gaara speaks.

"Do you have a habit of grabbing onto things in your sleep?" I'm still close enough to feel his chest vibrate as he talks.

"Um...yes?" My heart must be doing a mile a minute.

"Hn."

As he hasn't gotten violent or something similar I hesitantly lean back down and place my head back on his chest, sighing contentedly as his hold tightens. We just lay like that for a while, I was still tired.

"Gaara? Breakfast is ready." A knock on the door and Kankuro's voice.

I sense Gaara's eyes on me.

"Would you rather wait until they're gone to leave?" He asks quietly.

"I'm not that immature, hopefully." I feel his head move as he nods.

We break apart and walk towards the door slowly. Gaara opens it before me, and I follow out after him, rubbing one eye sleepily while I stretch.

"Whoa."

I look toward the sound of Kankuro's shocked voice. He's a little down the corridor, hand in mid-air, about to knock on my door. His eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open.

"Did you two--"

Gaara just looks at him stoic as ever, daring him to carry on talking after he cut himself off.

He doesn't take the risk(_'the cleverst thing I've seen him do so far'_).

Waving his hands in the air and saying 'nothing! nothing', he starts walking rapidly down the stairs. I raise an eyebrow as I see him take the last few two at a time. I see Gaara start to walk after shaking his head dispairingly.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I smile and jump the last few steps. I'm such a good actor, which is important in this career, and therefore, I am a brilliant ninja. Heh. I rub underneath one nose with my index finger. And Temari had only said I couldn't reveal I had...peeped on the sleeping in the same bed. But not that I had seen them walking out of the same room, together, which is basically the same thing. I am defintely looking forward to the next few days.

And that look on their faces - priceless!

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Gaara had gone after breakfast(where Kankuro teased us endlessly until he was hit over the head with a certain weapon) to take care of...whatever he had to as Kazekage. Temari and Kankuro are staying behind this time, and they had come up to me with some serious expressions on both of their faces. They, even though they weren't even trying, intimidated me. I had only known them a short while, but it must be something big. To them, anyway.

"Hitomi, what is your relationship with Gaara?" Temari asks as she sits next to me. Seeing as she knew about my crush, she must think something had happened.

I blink, cogs whirring rapidly as I wonder how to describe how the hell I ended up as I did.

"If you mean that I fell asleep on the roof, latched onto him in my sleep, he brought me back to his room probably so I wouldn't catch a cold, and then he also fell asleep when I wouldn't let go... That about sums up the interchanges." I don't mention the kiss, I don't know what it means...and Kankurou is here. I frown as I think of something. "Well I probably talked to him on our way here a few days ago, but I can't remember that. I was drunk. And then the ball, but you _should _know what happened there."

Temari nods after a sheepish grin. "Yes but how do you feel about him."

I close my book and sit up straighter from my curled up cat-like position on the sofa. I look down at the cover, tracing the slightly raised and twisted lines forming the ancient runes.

"Well, you already know I think he is probably the most good-looking person on the planet...but...what does it mean that everytime I'm near him, I have to try not to blush and get this weird feeling in my stomach?" I look up at Temari confusedly, a bit irritated with myself and my more in-depth confession. She just smiles at me, eyelid twitching for a moment when her idiot brother sniggers and goes 'Aww!'.

"I think he likes you too."

"...What makes you think that?" I don't even try to deny that I like him. I had felt as soon as I stepped into that office that the air was charged... you just can't fake chemistry. Unless it was generated by your mind, I reason sadly. I concentrate on Temari.

She shrugs. "He falls asleep around you, he touches you, he talks to you, he doesn't get mad at you when he would with other people...in short, he _cares_ about you."

I just look at her, surprised etched onto my face. "Why... why are you telling me this?"

"Don't hurt him. Please, don't let him fall for you when it's just a game or something--"

"Temari." I cut her off icyly, furious. "I would never hurt someone that way. My parents pretend thinly to love me for years, and I come back to find out that they've disowned me. I won't _ever_ do anything along the same lines." I look down at my book as my anger dies down. "I know how much it hurts." I whisper, to myself.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Gaara only got back at dinner. He looked frustrated and tired.

"Oi, what's up?"

Kankurou asks nonchanantly, closing an eye and tilting his head.

"The coucil."

Gaara says, as if that would explain everything. Apparently it does, because Kankurou chuckles and sticks out his tongue while Temari looks apologetic.

"Better you than me."

Temari sighs and bops him on the head, setting down his plate infront of him as she does so.

"Shut up and eat."

Kankurou grumbles but shuts up and eats anyway, putting copious amounts of ketchup on his plate. Temari shakes her head and I smile as I lift my first bite. Gaara rolls his eyes and sits down, adding ketchup before starting to eat in a slow, calm way. Temari sits down opposite me, ignoring the rest of us as she carefully mesures the amount of ketchup going on to her plate.

I look around me and get the strangest urge to laugh. I twist my mouth so much it's obvious I'm trying not to guffaw, and everyone else at the table turns a little to look at me in a 'what the hell is wrong with her' way. I raise a hand and shake it, waiting until the danger of something awful happening while food is in my mouth to speak.

"Nothing. Just...remembering something someone once said."

They turn back to their meals and I cough, raising a hand to my mouth. The same thought, which for some reason makes me want to roll on the floor with laughter, resonates through my head.

_'What's with all the ketchup? Is this a commercial or something? Are they fanatics or what...'_

I finally loose my composure and start to laugh, covering my face and peeking up at them over my fingertips.

"Ketchup family!"

I gasp before going back to giggling again.

Once I've finished, I place an elbow on the table and put my hand on the width of my forehead, trying to ignore the incredulous and worried looks everyone is shooting me.

I blink as I hand comes over my plate and put a blob of the red substance next to my chips. I look up sideways at the redhead. He turns back to eating, and I shrug and pause when I'm about to return to mine.

"Welcome to the family." I smile and dig in.

After a bit, I think back to the last time I freely laughed like that with someone other than Yukiko. Too long...It's also been too long since I spoke to her.

The rest of the meal carries on in silence, well, if you exclude the loud chomping noises Kankurou is making.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Let's just say that I hadn't expected anything this surprising to happen this week. We meet Kakashi's little sister, and another shinobi missing for eleven years, we fight and she wins, surprising, but I don't have a male ego, the persin who beat me comes to stay with us, I don't mind, and plus, it was Kankurou that offered, Hitomi told us her past, when she wouldn't say a word to us before, okay, I can deal with that, we go shopping, not unusual in the slightest, she reveals willingly that she likes my brother, quite unusual for a girl to say that to another she hardly knows, but I had already firgured that out, Kankurou acts like a pervert...this is so normal and can be expected to happen, then we go shopping again and then the ball.

Now, as I have said before, I have always wanted a sister, but I make do with my little brother. Gaara, obviously. Occaisionally I would talk to him about different things, from our past to our future to todays weather. But never, never, had he come to me. He doesn't feel the need to share doubts, not that he has very many, and if he does they're the ones a Kage should have, and he doesn't -well, didn't- need advice. I'm okay with that. I don't mind. But now, when he's knocked on my door asking for advice when I'm already supposed to be asleep(he knows me too well), I'm not sure if he'll like what I'll say(whatever this is about). But I'm happy he's here, and I'll do my best.

I step backwards and close the door after him, then waiting for him to start.

I know he doesn't like talking much, but hey, I don't even know why he's here.

He sighs and rubs his temple, meaning that whatever's on his mind has been giving him a major headache. I feel glad that my little brother has come to me for something so obviously on his mind.

"I need...to talk to you."

I smirk. "I gathered that."

He exhales loudly again and rolls his eyes, then saying abruptly, voice still slightly hesitant,

"How do you know when you like someone?"

The question is so unexpected, coming from him of all people, that my mouth drops open and I flounder around a bit.

Gaara, needing advice, and for relationships no less?

Maybe I should have known, after he is the least experianced person ever, but he watches. He always watches. He thinks I don't know how he'd watch me and Kankurou inteact with a sad, angry and longing expression while he was clutching his teddy bear, when he thought we wouldn't notice. Even though the first time he was only five, I still turned away, pretending not to feel the guilt and shame well up. I would always take my frustations out on Kankurou when we were training, and so the vicious circle continued.

I still can't believe how cruel I was.

But now is not the time to feel like hitting my head on something very hard. He's still waiting for his answer.

"Erm...well, you see...it's not something anyone can tell you, you just know it...or it takes you while to figure out or accept. Sometimes you need to tell someone they like someone, even though they're technically aware, but are in denial."

He waits pateintly, waiting for me to elaborate as I sit down on my bed.

"Well, for me, when I liked someone, I...wanted to be around them, felt jealous when they were with other people...I definitely didn't want to embarrass myself around them...I thought about them quite alot, and wanted to act like a really girly fangirl, secretly, whenever they were near me. My heart had a life of it's own and I blushed loads. Helpful?"

He looks down at the floor, thinking before asking another question.

"Is that what it's like for everyone?"

"No, but it does usually follow the same vein."

"...Is that what it would be like for me?"

"Maybe."

He frowns and asks, almost whispering,

"Does like...turn into love?"

"If you let it, and if you like them enough."

"And what do you do when you think you like someone, and you know they like you?"

"Then...I guess you make your feelings known in some way. It depends if you want to make the first move, of if you even want to."

His brow creases in confusion, so I elaborate.

"If the person who definitely likes you doesn't make that known, then if you want anything to happen you have to do it yourself."

"...Anything to happen?"

"Well, you want to be something more than just friends if you like someone."

He nods. "Yes."

"So you want to do things that you wouldn't do with just a friend...usually, anyway."

He nods again, then purses his lips and looks a little bit embarrassed.

"What... does that entail?"

I grin devilishly, and he looks a bit nevous bit curious as he sits down at my desk at my gesture.

"I should not have asked that."

I shrug. "You need to know either way."

"I guess so." He says quietly, looking up at me.

"So..where to begin..."

The grin creeps back up onto my face.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Love me and review...Pwetty pwease with sugar lumps on top. That's from the PPG...Bite me, yes I watched that(enjoyed it too).


	6. Groceries and Reunions

I do have a good excuse this time, but you're not here to hear about my life or my new kitchen, so onto the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... well, there'd be alot more luuuurve between certain characters ;D

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I still can't believe what I'm witnessing before my very eyes. Gaara has changed overnight.

I cross my arms and lean against the doorway. He's sitting on the sofa, talking with Hitomi. I wonder if he stays up all night thinking about what I said. Hell, the guy sure took my advice to heart and even seems to know how to get close to someone, like a friend would, and then completely woo them. Subtly. I didn't even explain that.

The first thing I noticed was, Gaara talks to Hitomi more. He'd start conversations about anything, from small talk to deep in-depth discussions about weapon tecniques. He would quickly finish any paperwork or reply to a message from Suna and then search for her, solely for the purpose of talk. He would arrive home earlier every day and Hitomi was not welcome in any other seat at the table apart from beside him. The second thing was that, apart from this, he treated her specially. Almost like he would a close friend or family, with consideration and a brief look past his shell, if you're lucky. Meaning, Gaara would perhaps pull out her chair for her, buy her a gift (which he would leave for her to find), or shove Kankurou ungraciously off the couch so she could sit, and always, if she had any request, it would be granted. Not that Hitomi asked for much, but we all have our 'I wish...', 'If only...', sighing moments. Gaara would listen and try to actually grant it.

One time she had murmured mourfully, sounding bereft,

"I wish I could fly."

Gaara's head had made a little jerky movement, and he had looked thoughtful. Then he had done his equivalent of a smile. That night, he had calmly walked to her door, and knocked. Hitomi had looked confused, she had only just gone into her room to sleep, and appeared still in her normal everyday clothes. He had just walked into her room, ignoring her which I found incredibly stange. Hitomi didn't seem to offended, she blinked and then shut the door, following him. He'd opened the window. He put his arms around her (a thing which made her blush slightly and unable to meet his eyes, Gaara noticed), making his sand lift them up. She flew, for nearly an hour, in Gaara's arms, being lifted by his sand.

Of course, there were also times when he couldn't grant her wishes, no matter how much he wanted to, and he'd frown at himself. Sometimes I'd frown too at the way he was beating himself up, that it was only a crush. But then I'd remember just how unique Hitomi is, and that Gaara's single-midned devotion suits him. He had never gained a spoiled indifference about relationships. Every single one he has is precious to him, and he never takes them lightly. And, seeing as he has obviously turned my 'possible' into a 'definite yes there is no doubt', he doesn't want to give up this chance to fall in love. After all, it is said to be the most beautiful kind of love, an incredible thing that makes you look at everything through rose-tinted glass, and the strongest of bonds.

If only we all looked at our relationships like Gaara does.

Maybe there would be less heartbreak and regret.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I smile sleepily as my cotton-like mind says it's quite late and I had no dreams. Sitting up, I stretch my arms up and then let them fall down to my sides, rolling my shoulders. Yawning, I swing my legs off the 'cloud-bed' and slip my feet into the slippers Gaara got me the other day. I pause to admire them, lifting up a foot and then shaking my head and laughing. It was unbelievable, he talks to me and buys me presents and asks me to be his date for the ball, and generally treats me like a princess. It feels nice. I've never been so pampered before, like I'm appreciated, though for what I have no clue. I grimace and look down at that thought. What can I do to pull my weight? Being spoiled is all very well, but still... I need to feel like I'm doing something to deserve it.

Mind still blank of ideas, I get up and, after grabbing some clothes (I now have enough of them I can put them in the wardrobe without making it look so empty it's sort of sad), head into the bathroom, deciding to have a bath and mull it over.

It's a shame that there's no onsen, but the jacuzzi is more than enough.

There's an idea, actually, surprisingly, and many other adjectives. I really, really need to talk to Yukiko, and as much as I like hanging around here, there are some things I can only discuss with her (and that will probably remain true until the day I die, which could be any time, being who I am).

And I really don't feel comfortable when I don't see her for a long time. The most we've ever been away from each other in the past eleven years, apart from recently, has been about eight hours, when we had to get different day jobs. But now, I haven't seen her since the ball, which was days ago.

I'll go over hers today, and if all goes to plan and she's not too bitter or angry, we'll go to the onsen together, where we can talk.

(...That means I don't need a bath, doesn't it?)

And that I can ask her what she thinks I could do for Gaara. Er, I mean for Temari and Gaara and Kankurou.

...

(Urgh.)

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Gaara's 'I'm a poor defenceless puppy so don't leave me all alone (with _them_)' is probably one of the cutest things I have ever seen. It was so sudden and unexpected that I nearly awwed, which I'm sure would have either offended him or made him smirk in victory. I smiled apologetically and left anyway, unable to quench a small giggle as I walked down the front path.

Concentrating now on where Yukiko's signature is, which is Kakashi's I look down, watching my feet. It was a habit I'd gained after a few mishaps during my early days of tree jumping and then walking on the ground. I often found myself dizzy and walking like I was drunk, falling over and walking into things. Now I watch the ground ahead of me for other people and things I don't want to step on.

It also means I'm a pessimist, but I don't care.

I start humming a little under my breath as I walk, in time with my steps.

It stops as I notice that someone's feet that were previously walking towards me have stopped, right in the middle of the street. I glance up and down again.

Wait.

Slowly I look up again, expecting to see most definitely _not_ what my mind just said I did.

And I stare.

A young girl, almost woman, with short wavy amber hair. It's cut boyishly short on one side, with the other having a little fringe. She has green eyes shadowed by a hitai-ate and small criss-crossed markings, scars, making a line on her jaw. She's wearing a black outfit, which has long sleeves that end in fingerless gloves with metal plating on them, a turtle neck and it goes down into her also amoured mid-calf black boots. It looks thin, so she also has some very dark red shorts on, which have several black pouches attached to them, with another just above her knee. They're almost perfectly camouflaged and I'm sure that if I wasn't staring I wouldn't have noticed. She also wearing a black jacket with a light silver pattern. It's short sleeved and just arrives at the shorts. On her left wrist is a little silver bracelet with a bright red stone.

She looks nothing like I expected.

I expected long hair, longer than mine, unecessary and stupid for a ninja. I expected a ridiculously bright get up, which is constricting and revealing, and maybe one weapon pouch. I most certaintly did not expect her to look like an efficient shinobi, serious, with scars, desplaying her headband proudly.

All grown up.

I look back up at her face, seeing her staring at me. Suddenly we're eyeing each other up cautiously. Then, she smiles. Warm and welcoming. I almost flinch with girl drops her bags, making groceries spill out. She comes the last three steps towards me and wraps her arms around me. It takes me a second to return the gesture, still almost frozen with shock.

The girl pulls back, and my mouth drops open at the eyes sparkling with tears.

"Nee-chan."

The name surprises me. I mean, sure, we weren't enemies or rivals. In fact, we hardly saw each other. I don't hate her, I don't love her, and now I know I definitely don't know her. I didn't expect he to greet me so affectionately.

"M-Michiko."

And she smiles, and I stare still.

"I'm surprised you remember my name."

"I... I - er, no offense... But why... Don't you hate me?"

I finally find the right question, the one that's revertebrating through my head.

Michiko smiles sadly.

"Do I have a reason to?"

I think about it and then raise my eyebrows.

"Good point."

Michiko grins, but it's overtaken by a guilty expression. She looks down.

"It's also a good point," she says quietly, "that you have more than enough reason to hate me."

"Not really." I pause, and she looks up at me, staring. "I hate... well, I only really don't like your parents."

Michiko laughs, and I realise that it's probably the very first time I've made her do so. Actually, this is the first time we've talked to each other without someone (a babysitter from hell, usually a retired ninja, or her parents pretending to not be hiding in the shadows) watching beadily.

"When did you get back?"

I frown. "Quite a while ago, actually. You mean they didn't tell you?"

"They knew?"

"Well, yes. They talked to me the first day I got back. Which was days ago, almost weeks."

"Then no, they didn't tell me."

We're silent, and then I notice a cat slinking over to my... half sister's dropped food and I point. Michiko turns and shoos it away, picking everything back up. She looks back at me.

"Where are you going?"

"To Kakashi's, to visit Yukiko. If all goes to plan we'll be going to the onsen, we have some serious catching up to do." I sigh, feeling uneasy. Then I eye her.

"Where are you going?"

I echo, and she smiles. Then she frowns and I surprise myself when I feel worried.

"Home," She makes quotation marks in the air with her laden down fingers, "to drop this off. Then I'm off out somewhere. I can't stand being in that house. I feel like a three year old, the way they treat me."

"Overprotective?"

"That and smothering and they're always fussing like everyday is my last."

I roll my eyes.

"Sounds like them."

She's quiet, and looks down. Then she looks back up again, eyes shiny once more.

"Sounds like them when they're with me. It's much better than how they were with you. They even disowned you, the second the remains of your team got back without you, they were so excited and relieved, it was disgusting... Seeing as they won't apologise for that, and every other time they've wronged you, I will."

She raises her chin, and I realise the sensation I can't quite place is actually pride. I'm proud of her, she seems to care so much about me, when she really shouldn't. Perhaps that will create problems for her, or has already, but I doubt it. It seems she obviously makes up for it in other ways. I'm still amazed that this girl only half related to me, who hardly ever saw me, who never laughed with me, or cried with me, or did _anything_ with me, who does not know me, cares so. But her reasons are only important to me when I consider how she turned out after all these years. I'm amazed, and so so happy, and only one little part of my brain, the one that pops up when I really don't need it and comments snidely, is saying that this is not logical, it makes no sense. She's obviously only being kind to me for some ulterior motive. She's laughing on the inside. Or, at best, she doesn't care, she just pities me so she's going to be kind. It the part of my brain that's the most afraid of betrayal, and trusts no-one. Not even Yukiko, sometimes (in the early days, now it knows better). So I ignore it.

(Funny thing, it's never said one bad word about Gaara.)

"I'm sorry, nee-chan."

"Apology accepted."

I smile, finally, and her face practically lights up.

"I really must be going now... but, um, see you later?"

"Yeah, okay. Maybe I'll bring you next time I go to the onsen."

She's surprised at the invite. But I guess I never tried to do anything with her before, I was too busy hating her. "...Okay. By the way, where are you staying?"

"Ah... The street for visiting dignitaries, number six."

She looks shocked and not a little jealous and incredulous. "With the Kazekage? How did that happen?"

I shrug and then chuckle.

"His brother invited me after he found out I might have to stay at Kakashi's... And becuase I beat his sister when we fought."

She raises her eyebrows and her eyes widen.

"You fought Temari? _The_ Temari?"

"I guess so."

"And you're still alive? Wow."

I laugh. She smiles happily.

"But seriously, I really must go. Or they'll send out a search party."

Michiko rolls her eyes, and I grin.

"See you, then... Maybe next time I'll tell you where I've been."

I say carefully, watching her reaction. She blinks in confusion and then smiles slowly, glowing.

"Sure!"

And then, she's gone. Only a breeze on the wind, moving the leaves, and all of my mind asking if I have an overactive imagination.

Now I really do need to talk to Yukiko.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I finally arrive at Kakashi's, and after pausing a moment to make sure Yukiko's home, I knock on the door. She opens it and I smile hopefully.

"Onsen?"

She sighs and shakes her head.

"Wait a second."

She turns and heads up the just visible stairs, leaving the door open. I grin and step into Kakashi's, setting down my bag and taking off my shoes after closing the door. I put a hand to the back of my neck and move my head around a bit as I walk towards the living room trying to work out the kinks.

All this relationships stuff is getting to my head.

"Why, you look stressed."

"Hm?"

I turn and look at Kakashi, taking in what he said and rolling my eyes at him.

"No," I sigh, "I _am_ stressed."

He looks down at his book, managing to follow me to the couch without looking up once.

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah, she's my human stress ball."

There's silence for a little while, me relaxing on the couch and him leaning against it on the opposite side.

"One that listens, one that you can trust implicitly, one that gives good advice?"

I pause, and then smile.

"Yes, exactly."

"I expected you to react differently."

"How?"

I hear his shrug.

"Angry, suspicious, indignant even, perhaps."

"Now why would I do that? It's the truth. And you know what?"

I stand up and turn, tweaking his nose through the mask.

"I trust her brother too."

I smile widely and exit the room, going over to the front door, slipping my shoes on and getting my bag, following a smirking Yukiko out the door. Leaving behind a stunned and blinking Copy Ninja.

Ah, life is good.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

;D

Don't kill me because of the late update (late even by my standards), my internet wasn't working until very recently. Which was really annoying because this was already finished (I am a bit dissappointed with the length, but hopefully you will be rearded next chapter, where I promise to try my hardest to make up for this ^^). Hope you enjoyed, yep, uh-huh, yeees, enough babble.

See you next chapter!


End file.
